Crazy Love Affair
by anime16
Summary: AU. Away from the fame he enjoys everyday as a model, Natsume Hyuuga entered a public high school as a geeky boy. He just wanted a normal high school life and he never expected love to come in his way as well.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Chapter 1: The Popular Model.**

"Mikan-chan, come over here!"

Nearly dropping the cook book in her hands, Mikan turned around to look if her friend is in some kind of trouble, as she heard her screamed her name and asking her to come over. She immediately returned the cook book in its proper rack and walked to her friend's side.

"What is wrong Sumire-chan?" Mikan asked. Sumire looked at her with twinkling eyes and showed the fashion magazine she was reading.

"Look! Natsume-sama is modelling the latest clothes designed by the NH Brand," Sumire answered. "Isn't he hot? He's wearing punk clothing for a delinquent look! He's with Hotaru-chan too. They looked good together."

Mikan groaned and leaned forward, looking over the magazine in her friend's hands. She found herself blushing over it. Natsume had raven hair which looked soft even in picture and a pair of striking eyes that could make girls go gaga if he stared at them. Her eyes darted towards Hotaru. She was gorgeous. But what really made her blush was their daring pose. Natsume was nibbling Hotaru's ear, which made the poor girl blush and close her eyes. Her right hand was in his hair, stroking it and the other one was around his shoulder. While Natsume's hands were inside her shirt, but not really touching anything private and for that, Mikan sighed with relief. And for the finished touched, Hotaru was sitting in Natsume's lap.

"That was really a breathtaking picture," Mikan commented, closing the magazine. Sumire daydreamed, "It was every girls dream to do that with Natsume-sama! Hotaru-chan is really lucky."

"Well, I just know that it's not my dream to do that with him," Mikan stated. Sumire grinned at her, "Don't be such a hypocrite Mikan. I know you fancy him too."

Mikan blushed. She shook her head to make it go away, "I'm not. Let's just go Sumire. I still need to stop by the grocery store to buy the ingredients for the cooking club."

"Before that, I'm buying this first!" Sumire hollered and rushed to the cashier, leaving Mikan dumbfounded.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Early in the morning on the next day, Mikan was in the clubroom of her club. She was baking cookies for her friends. She had just finished the first batch of it and placed it on the table to cool it down. Then she put the next batch on the oven and waited for it.

The door of the clubroom suddenly opened, revealing a boy who was panting heavily. He had raven hair and was wearing thick glasses. Because of his sudden intrusion on the clubroom, Mikan can only gaped at him.

"C-Can you please let me hide in this room? There were students chasing after me," he begged. Mikan nodded and the boy closed the door. Then she heard cursing and commotion outside the clubroom. Mikan gulped, the boy was not telling lies.

After a few minutes, the noise died down. The boy sighed with relief. Mikan looked at him pitifully. She went on her side and stretched her hand towards him.

"My name is Mikan Sakura," she smiled. The boy hesitantly took her hand, shaking it and said, "My name is Natsu Tachibana."

He pulled out his hand immediately. Mikan asked, "What was that? Why are they chasing you?"

"They were getting my money," He confessed. "I ran away from them. But tomorrow I know they will hunt me again."

"Don't worry. You're always welcome to hide here," Mikan grinned. "Do you want to taste my cookies?"

He accepted her offer and ate one, "Hmm, It's delicious." Mikan smiled.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"What? You've been bullied again?" Ruka shouted in his high pitch voice. Natsume nodded, taking off the thick glasses in his eyes. He was in his room in the studio, preparing for another photo shoot.

"How many times would I tell you that you better quit that public school and come to Hotaru's celebrity school to study?" Ruka said while hugging Natsume from behind. Natsume shivered and wiggled out from Ruka's grasp. He glared at him.

"And how many times would I tell you that you better stop touching me or else," Natsume threatened him. He discovered five years ago that his best friend was a gay and he was madly in love with him. He was still getting goosebumps whenever he remembered those times. Ruka pouted.

"Not fair, Hotaru can touch you during the photo shoots and I cannot?" Ruka said. Natsume rolled his eyes, "She's a real girl. Not some homo like you."

"Aw, that hurt," Ruka said. "And she was in love with you too."

"Please, it's impossible for Imai to love me," Natsume stated.

"Natsume, you're dense," Ruka commented, pursing his lips in annoyance.

"I'm not. Geez, Ruka. Why are you so insistent about it?" Natsume muttered, frowning and irritated by Ruka's behaviour.

"Because it's the truth, she is my rival for your love!" Ruka shouted, pointing at Natsume.

"Ruka, don't say it out loud. And I don't want both of you to fight over me because it would just be meaningless," Natsume stated. "I mean you're a man Ruka. And Imai, I really don't think of her as a girl."

The door opened and Hotaru came in. She had a pained expression in her eyes.

"Oi Imai, you should knock first before entering," Natsume said.

"You don't think of me as a girl?" Hotaru asked. Natsume's eyes widened, "You heard that?"

"Loud and clear Hyuuga," Hotaru uttered. Natsume ruffled his hair and said, "Yes, I don't think of you as a girl."

Ruka tried to change the topic, "You said you were bullied Natsume. But how come you're unscathed?"

"I hid in a clubroom. A certain girl let me," Natsume replied. "Then she gave me cookies. It's delicious. Well, I hope I can see her again tomorrow."

"Why?" Ruka asked. Natsume gave out a small smile, "She's interesting."

"No!" Ruka hollered, "She's stealing you. I can't let her do that! You're my Natsume!"

Hotaru was quiet in the corner, clenching her fist.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

anime16: I don't think it was really good. Please review. Will I continue or drop this?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Chapter 2: Sudden Closeness.**

Natsume, disguised as Natsu Tachibana, went to school. And he found himself being surrounded by bullies again. There were three of them, the naughty Kokoroyomi Yome, the eccentric Hayate Matsudaira and the reckless Mochiage. They were known as the _"wacky trio" _at school.

"W-What do you want?" Natsume stammered, asking the trio in front of him. He fidgeted his fingers while staring at the ground.

"You know what we want nii-chan. It's your money," Koko grinned, showing his perfect, white teeth to Natsume. He felt himself shivered because of it.

"I don't really have much cash with me," Natsume replied, backing away from the trio. "What I have now is for my lunch."

"Now, don't be stingy nii-chan. It wouldn't hurt if you miss your lunch today," Hayate smirked. Natsume checked his surroundings to find a way to escape.

"I can't really miss m lunch. My mother will get angry," Natsume shouted and ran away from them.

"Follow him! Don't let him escape again," Monchu hollered. The trio were desperate because they needed the money, really badly.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Mikan was in the clubroom again, making mango pudding. She smiled happily as she breathed in the delicious aroma in the air. Today, her morning was peaceful. What could be possibly gone wrong?

Then she heard loud footsteps outside the clubroom and the door swung open, revealing the same person yesterday. His cheeks were flushed and his skin was really pale, must be from running away.

"Let me guess, you're running away from the bullies again?" Mikan asked. Natsume nodded.

"Come on in then," She smiled. Natsume closed the door and went towards Mikan. It was noisy again outside. Mikan and Natsume listened to the conversation of the bullies.

"_Damn where did he go?" Koko shouted. _

"_We lost him again!" Hayate wailed._

"_Maybe he is hiding in this room! Let's check it out!" Monchu hollered._

Mikan and Natsume froze. Mikan quickly took Natsume's hand and pulled him towards the closets. She opened an empty cupboard and urged Natsume to get in. He shook his head.

"There's no way I can hide in there," Natsume whispered to her. "I don't think it can fit a person."

"There's always a way," Mikan muttered and forced Natsume inside.

"O-Ouch!" Natsume shouted.

"_Did you hear that?"Koko said. "It's coming from this room!"_

Mikan's eyes widened and quickly closed the cupboard. The trio opened the room and went inside. Mikan was on the floor, sweating with anxiety and stress.

"What are you doing down there?" Hayate raised his eyebrow, looking suspiciously at Mikan. "You're sweating."

"I-I-I'm exercising," Mikan stammered. "See, sit-ups on the floor. Want to join me?"

"No thanks. We're looking for a boy who looks like this," Monchu put his two hands in his eyes creating an image of a person wearing eyeglasses and then he hold his chin seriously.

"N-No I haven't seen him," Mikan smiled nervously.

"But we heard a boy's shout inside this room," Koko said, frowning at Mikan.

"That's probably me! I'm practicing for a play in class!" Mikan hollered. "Ouch--See! Ouch!"

Mikan tried her best to mimicked Natsume's voice. Monchu commented, "It's not the voice we heard a while ago."

"You're probably imagining things," Mikan laughed with anxiety in her voice. "I'm the only one here! Just look around and I'm the only one here!"

Monchu gave Mikan a scrutinizing look. Mikan gulped and sweat profusely.

"Oh! Tch, we wasted our time here guys," Koko stated.

"Yes. I guess we won't have our lunch today," Hayate uttered sadly and looked down. They were about to exit the clubroom when Mikan stopped them.

"Wait! What do you mean you won't have your lunch today?" Mikan asked.

"We really don't have money to cover for our lunch. Our families were poor, you know!" Monchu said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mikan muttered. "If you want, you can eat my lunch today."

The trio's eyes widened. "Eh? How about you?"

"Oh, it's alright. I can manage!" Mikan grinned, giving them her lunch box. "But better give it back to me after lunch."

"We will! Thank you nee-chan!" they chorused happily.

"Nee-chan?" Mikan asked curiously. "Because you're the type that takes care of people," they replied.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Mikan Sakura. How about you guys?" Mikan said.

"You can just call me Koko," Koko uttered. "Name's Monchu!" Monchu did a mock salute. "My name is Hayate Matsuidara. Just call me Hayate. My hobbies are--" Hayate was silenced by Koko's hand, "I'm sorry nee-chan. He just tends to talk so much. He's strange like that."

"It's ok," Mikan muttered.

"We'll be going now nee-chan!" Monchu shouted and all of them exited at once. Mikan went to the cupboard where Natsume was hiding. She opened it.

"I'm sorry Natsu-kun!" Mikan hollered.

"It's alright. Just help me—get out of here. Please?" Natsume said. Mikan took her hands and helped him get out. His body was stuck a little, and Mikan had to really pull him hard.

"Aw," Natsume grunted. Mikan muttered an apology and continued helping him. She pulled him, gentle this time.

"Just a little bit," Mikan said, "A little—wah!"

Natsume's body was suddenly out and it crashed into Mikan. They stumbled on the ground, with Mikan on the bottom and Natsume on top. His thick glasses slid down his nose, revealing his crimson eyes. Their face was only inches apart, making Mikan flushed a bit.

"S-Sorry," Natsume said.

"Crimson eyes," Mikan was dazed. Natsume's eyes widened and quickly got off Mikan.

_Where did I see those crimson eyes again?_...Mikan thought.

"I said I'm sorry," Natsume pulled up his thick glasses and faced Mikan, offering his hand to her. "It's alright," Mikan said, accepting his hand and stood up.

"I'll be going now," Natsume uttered. "Thanks for hiding me." He turned around to exit the room when Mikan called him.

"Ah, Natsu-kun. After class, can you please accompany me to go shopping?" Mikan asked with her puppy dog eyes. Natsume looked at her and gulped.

"I'll think about it," he replied.

"Then meet me at the school gate after class," Mikan said.

"I said I'll think about it," Natsume told her.

"Bye Natsu-kun. After school, ok?" Mikan uttered.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Lunch came. Mikan looked at Sumire with teary eyes. "Sumire-chan! Share your lunch box to me!" Mikan wailed.

"Eh? Why? Where's your lunch box?" Sumire asked.

"It's on rent," Mikan said. "Huh? Could lunch boxes be rent?" Sumire looked shocked.

"Sumire-chan! I pray to you!" Mikan clasped her hands. "Give me food."

"Don't pray to me! Am I a Buddha or something?" Sumire shouted. "And buy your own lunch."

"I need the money to buy ingredients for the cooking club," Mikan pouted, "And my allowance will be given tomorrow. So, I'm short today."

Sumire sighed, apparently the cooking club was more important to her than her lunch.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

anime16: please review. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Chapter 3: Weirdness.**

The bell rang, signalling the end of afternoon classes. Natsume quickly stood up, fixed his things and stuffed it all in his bag. He swung it in his shoulders, leaving his classroom in a hurry. He needed to get away from Mikan. Before she force him to run around the shopping district, buying who knows what. And he still have photo shoots to worry, he didn't want Ruka going to the police saying, "Natsume Hyuuga, my boy friend, is missing. Please find him or I might die!" He did it one time, and he couldn't show his face outside for a whole month.

He huffed as he was nearing the entrance gate, he can't stop right now, or she would catch him sneaking away. "Where do you think you're going, Natsu-kun?" a familiar voice asked sweetly. He stopped in his tracks and froze. He turned around stiffly and saw Mikan with a sad expression on. He felt guilty after he tried ditching her, but she left him with no choice. She was pretty insistent in getting to know him and he dreaded the fact that he was getting attached to her.

"You're thinking of running away, didn't you Natsu-kun?" she smiled dejectedly. Natsume gulped and shook his head, trying to lie his way out, "I-I'm not running away. I just remember that I need to be somewhere and I don't have time telling you."

"Oh? Where is this somewhere?" Mikan asked. "Mind if I tag along?"

Natsume messed up his hair frustratingly and gave up running away from her, "Alright! Alright! I'll accompany you to your shopping spree. Happy?"

Mikan grinned and cupped Natsume's hands, "I'm so happy! Thank you Natsu-kun!"

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Natsume and Mikan entered the grocery store to find the ingredients for the cooking club. She searched for it herself since Natsume was rendered useless, because apparently he had zero experience in cooking. He also took ingredients which were expensive, and Mikan can't possibly buy it.

"What are you trying to make anyways?" Natsume asked, frowning because Mikan just scolded him when he brought a sack of garlic to her.

"Lunch box for five people," Mikan answered, not looking at him but to the list she was holding. Natsume sighed.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"We're finally done!" Mikan hollered as they exited the grocery store. Both of them looked exhausted. The sun had already set a long time ago and Natsume was starting to get worried. He was late for the photo shoot and Ruka might be in the police now, reporting that his boy friend was missing. He shuddered from that thought.

"Natsu-kun! You better walk me home," Mikan smiled at him. Natsume looked distraught, it was far from over.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"Where the heck is he?" Ruka paced back and forth inside Natsume's dressing room. It was long past the schedule of his photo shoot with Hotaru, the crew were getting anxious as well. What if something bad happened to their star model? And the shoot can't go on without him. He can't be replaced after all.

Ruka can't take it anymore, he had to find Natsume or just report it to the police. He was about to open the door when it swung open, hitting him in the face and sent him flying in the room. Hotaru appeared before him and stooped down, poking him, "What are you doing down there? And where is Hyuuga?"

"You just hit me with the door!" he cried. "Oh my beautiful face! What will Natsume say if I don't take care of it?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you get a bruise or two in that stupid face of yours," she said impassively. "Tell me where Hyuuga is?"

"I don't know! I was about to report it to the police until someone sent me flying from the door to the ground," he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms around his chest.

"It was not on purpose!" she shouted. He grunted, "You just want to finish me off because I was your rival for Natsume's love!"

"Oh please! Don't flatter your own self," she looked away from him, trying to list the places where Natsume could possibly be in her mind. Then a thought struck her.

"What if he was gone with that woman?" she muttered darkly, scowling from that possibility.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"Thanks for walking me home Natsu-kun," Mikan said. Natsume nodded and was about to go when Mikan's words stop him.

"Be here tomorrow at six o'clock in the morning," Mikan shouted. Natsume's eyes widened and turned around to look at her, "Is that why you insisted on walking you home?"

"Who knows," Mikan smiled at him. Natsume sighed, "I'll think about it."

"I'll be expecting you tomorrow then. Bye Natsu-kun! I hope you will not try to run away again!" Mikan entered their gate. Natsume just gaped at her. They had the same conversation not too long ago.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Natsume entered his dressing room to find his manager and Hotaru quarrelling over him. He was upset. He had problems with Mikan Sakura's stubbornness already and now even in photo shoots, his partners can't seem to get along with each other.

"I'm back," Natsume muttered. Ruka and Hotaru stopped arguing with each other and turned at him. Then next time he knew, they were both clinging in his arms. A vein popped in Natsume's head and he wriggled them out of his arms, "Will you both knock it out already? I had a rough day and both of you were not helping."

"We were worried about you Natsume!" Ruka cried.

"Alright, I get the picture already," Natsume said.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

On the next day, Natsume found himself outside Mikan's house at exactly 6 o'clock in the morning. He didn't know why he's obeying her orders at all. It's just that deep inside his heart, he knew that he don't want to see her sad or disappointed at him.

He rang the door bell. He heard a sweet voice saying, "Coming!" And the door opened revealing a woman who resembled Mikan so much.

"What is it?" she asked.

"My name is Natsu Tachibana. Sakura-san asked me to come here," Natsume replied.

"Ah, you must be her friend," she said and called out, "Izumi-san! Your daughter's friend is here."

"I'm coming to greet Mikan's friend, Yuka-chan!" Izumi appeared at the door.

"And it was a boy. Maybe it was her boy friend," Yuka smiled.

"What? Mikan's boy friend," Izumi went out the gate and scrutinized Natsume. He circled around him and looked at him from top to bottom.

"No! You can't be Mikan's boy friend!" Izumi hollered.

"I'm actually not," Natsume said.

"You're such a geeky boy! My Mikan's boy friend should be like me! Shooo! Go away!" Izumi hollered.

"Alright," Natsume sighed and was about to walk away when Izumi stopped him.

"And you call yourself a man! Get in and make my daughter fall in love with you more!" Izumi stated and pulled Natsume inside the house.

"Like I said, I'm not her boy friend," Natsume muttered.

"Please sit down and I'll get tea for you," Yuka smiled.

"No! Mikan is in her room! Go get her!" Izumi said.

"I'll wait for her here, thanks," Natsume uttered.

"Go get her," Izumi glared at him. "Her room is located upstairs, first to the left. Just enter her room and surprise her."

Natsume gulped and nodded. He hurriedly went upstairs.

"But Izumi-san, Mikan is still taking her bath," Yuka said.

"W-What?" Izumi shouted and chased after Natsume. He was still in the stairs when he heard Mikan screamed.

"My daughter!" Izumi hollered, arriving at the scene. Mikan was flushing. She only had a towel around her body and water still trickled from her hair. Natsume was stunned on the spot, unable to speak.

"You pervert! What did you do to my daughter?" Izumi poked Natsume, snapping him from his trance.

"You're the one who told me to just enter!" Natsume shouted, running out of the room. He too was blushing from that moment.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"I'm sorry about earlier," Natsume bowed in front of Mikan. "No, it's alright," Mikan smiled. They were now inside the kitchen of Mikan's house.

"So what are we doing here?" Natsume asked.

"We're making lunch boxes for you, for me and the trio yesterday," Mikan answered. "Maybe you could get along if you make lunch boxes for them. Just pour your true feelings and I know it will reach them."

Natsume looked down, "Can it really reach them?"

"Of course," Mikan smiled. Natsume grinned too. Izumi and Yuka suddenly popped between them.

"What's with this atmosphere? It looks like love is in the air," Izumi frowned.

"What are you doing Mikan? Can we help too?" Yuka asked.

"Lunch boxes! Of course you can help but you still have work to attend to, right?" Mikan replied.

"It's alright. My daughter's lunch box is more important," Izumi said. Then a midnight haired guy suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"What's with this commotion?" a tired voice questioned them. Mikan's face brightened and hollered, "Good morning Tsubasa-niichan!"

"Morning Mikan," he greeted back and looked at Natsume. "Who is this strange boy?"

"Mikan's boy friend," Izumi glared at Natsume.

"Like I told you—what are you doing?" Natsume was about to correct Izumi when Tsubasa went in front of him and scrutinized him.

"You're such a geeky boy! My sister's boy friend should be like me! Shooo! Go away!" Tsubasa hollered.

"Where did I hear that again?" Natsume muttered and forced a smile in his face. "Like father like son."

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

anime16: reviews please. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Chapter 4: New Friends.**

"Natsu-kun, don't be afraid! Just slowly put the croquettes on the pan," Mikan instructed Natsume, smiling at how he's troubled over cooking the croquettes.

"I-I c-can't!" Natsume shouted, backing away from the stove. "The oil is too hot. It might splash over me if I put the croquettes."

Mikan sighed and went towards Natsume's side, holding his trembling hand. "W-What are you doing?" Natsume asked, blushing from the sudden contact. "I'm going to teach you on how to cook croquettes," she replied and grinned at Natsume. She picked the chopsticks on his side and put it in his hand. Then she guided his hands on picking the uncooked croquette on the plate and gradually steered his hands on the pan. The hot oil suddenly sizzled and Natsume gulped.

"N-No!" Natsume hollered and pulled his hand away. Mikan grabbed his hand again and turned it towards the pan.

"Now, slowly put the croquettes in the pan," Mikan muttered. Natsume shook his head.

"Don't be such a wuss, geeky boy!" Tsubasa smacked Natsume's back and he accidentally dropped down the croquette on the hot oil, causing some drops of it to splatter in Natsume's hand.

"Ouch!" Natsume said, dropping the chopsticks and held his hand. Mikan gave a soft glare towards her brother, "Tsubasa-niichan! How could you do that?"

"Sorry. I felt impatient because that boy was taking forever to cook a single croquette!" Tsubasa said. Mikan rolled his eyes and looked at Natsume. While Tsubasa and Izumi gave each other a wink and thumbs-up.

"Let me see it," Mikan uttered, concerned about Natsume and took his hands. She rubbed the reddish spot and put it under the running water. She went to the closet, got some toothpaste and brought it to Natsume. She squeezed out some of it and massaged it to the sore spot on Natsume's hand.

"There!" Mikan smiled. "I'm sorry about Tsubasa-niichan."

"It's alright," Natsume smiled a bit. Tsubasa and Izumi fumed at the scene and went between them.

"Let's cook now!" they shouted. Yuka giggled at their actions.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"We're done!" Mikan said and took off her apron. Natsume slumped at the corner, tired of cooking.

"Natsu-kun! I'll just get my bag on my room then we'll leave, ok?" Mikan said. Natsume nodded and Mikan sped off towards the stairs. When Mikan was gone, Izumi and Tsubasa approached him. Izumi put his arms around Natsume, laughing maniacally.

"You sure have some guts to get close to my daughter, boy!" Izumi muttered, scowling at him.

"You don't even deserve a beautiful girlfriend like my sister," Tsubasa said.

"How many times would I tell you that there's nothing between us," Natsume uttered, trying to get away from them.

"I'm shocked that you're still singing that song when it's clear to us that you like my daughter to the point of being her boy friend!" Izumi stated. Natsume flushed.

"But always keep on mind that we haven't approved of your relationship yet," Tsubasa murmured.

"Izumi-kun, Tsubasa, don't scare our guest!" Yuka said.

"Yes, Yuka-chan! We are just talking with each other, right?" Izumi hollered, glaring at Natsume. He gulped and muttered, "Yes."

"I'm here Natsu-kun!" Mikan said. Aside from her bag, she was also carrying a paper bag which contained her ingredients for today's brownies in the cooking club. Izumi let go of Natsume and turned to Mikan.

"My precious daughter, can you ask some of your friends to drop by for dinner? We will have hotpot later," Izumi smiled at Mikan. She nodded and carried the lunch box they cooked on the table. Natsume got it from her and said, "I'll carry it." Mikan smiled at him and thanked him. She kissed her family one by one and bid them farewell.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"You really have a strange family," Natsume uttered, frowning when he remembered Mikan's father and brother. She laughed.

"But they're fun to be with," Mikan smiled. "I'm happy that they were my family. They've always cared and loved me. And I really love them a lot too."

"You're really kind, Sakura-san," Natsume said.

"Can't you just call me Mikan? I'm calling you by your first name," Mikan pouted, sending him a soft glare.

"I'll think about it," Natsume muttered. "And I really mean it when I said I'll think about it."

Mikan smiled, "Then I'll hold on to that, Natsu-kun!"

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"There they are!" Mikan muttered. "All you have to do is to approach them and ask them to have lunch with us."

"A-Alright," Natsume stuttered, gathered his courage and went to the trio. Mikan trailed behind him.

"Oh, if it isn't nii-chan!" Koko whistled. "So, will you give your money to us now?"

He went to Natsume and grabbed the collar of his uniform. "Don't be bad guys, he's here to tell you something," Mikan said, appearing before them.

"Ah, Mikan-neechan! Good morning!" Monchu greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning neechan!" Koko released Natsume and grinned at Mikan.

"Good morning neechan! Today's temperature is 33 degrees Celsius, the sun rose at 5:59 and it will—hmfff," Monchu covered Hayate's mouth. "Good morning is enough Hayate. Don't say unnecessary things."

Mikan smiled and turned to Natsume. "Tell them now."

"Ahm, Koko, Monchu and Hayate, can you be my friends? And can you eat lunch with us later?" Natsume asked and bowed down. The trio's mouth dropped open and stared at Natsume as if he was some kind of an alien.

"Are you serious?" Monchu asked. Natsume nodded. The trio smiled and grabbed the lunch box from Natsume's hands. They started running away from them. Natsume was stunned. Did his feelings never reach them? Then he saw them stopped and turned around.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's go to school now! That's what friends for right? We go to school together," Hayate said. "And let's help nee-chan in her club today."

Mikan pouted, "You just want to taste the brownies I will do today."

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Mikan and the others were baking the brownies in peace when Sumire suddenly came in the club room, panting hard and cheeks flushed.

"What's wrong Sumire-chan?" Mikan asked, worried about her friend.

"The NH brand released a new set of clothes and Natsume-sama and Hotaru-chan were the ones modelling for it again!" Sumire hollered. Natsume stiffened.

Then Sumire looked around, finally noticing that there were other people beside them in the club room.

"Who is this strange boy?" Sumire asked, pointing at Natsume and turned around to glance at the trio, "And care to explain why the _wacky trio_ were here with you?"

"They're my new friends Sumire-chan. You know the names of the trio already," Mikan answered. She went towards Natsume and introduced him, "And this boy's name is Natsu Tachibana."

"Oh, pleasure to meet you Tachibana-san. My name is Sumire Shouda," Sumire said, shaking Natsume's hand and turned towards the trio. "You heard me. My name is Sumire Shouda."

The trio gaped at her especially Koko who find her amusing and cute. He blushed and looked away from Sumire.

"Enough of introductions already," Sumire said. "Mikan, you have to see this."

Sumire handed the magazine to Mikan, opening it to the page where Natsume Hyuuga and Hotaru Imai were. Mikan found herself blushing again. Natsume was wearing blue t-shirt under a green windbreaker and pants with ragged design. On the other hand, Hotaru was wearing long sleeves with black and white stripes under a short sleeved jacket and a short black skirt.

"They were about to kiss there! Can't you imagine how lucky Hotaru-chan was?" Sumire hollered. It was her words that Mikan took notice of their pose. Natsume's right hand was on Hotaru's waist. His left hand was tilting Hotaru's face, ready to kiss her anytime. In fact, their lips were almost touching.

"Are they a couple?" Mikan asked, pursing her lips and looked at Sumire.

"Of course not!" Natsume shouted. Sumire frowned and stared at Natsume, "And how the hell did you know?"

"I-I just know. T-They never said they were dating in the first place," Natsume answered, looking away from Sumire's intense gaze. He should keep his secret and his sudden outburst was not helping.

"You don't know my dear. There's a possibility that they were hiding it," Sumire said.

"Well, it's alright. They looked good together anyways," Mikan smiled, closing the magazine and gave it back to Sumire. Natsume was strangely quiet at that statement.

Sumire sighed and asked, "Mikan, can you answer me honestly? Are you Natsume Hyuuga's closet fan?"

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

anime16: please review. Thanks for reading the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Chapter 5: Wanderlust.**

"W-What are you saying Sumire-chan?" Mikan blushed as she shouted. She fidgeted her fingers and muttered, "Well, I admit that he's good looking but I never kept a picture of him and stared at it when no one was looking."

Sumire smirked. Natsume's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened like saucers, turning redder and redder every minute. Sumire gazed at him suspiciously.

"And why are you blushing?" she asked. He put his hands on his face, blocking Sumire's view.

"I'm not. Quit staring!" Natsume shouted. Sumire rolled his eyes and went towards the door.

"Hurry up Mikan! Class will start soon," Sumire said. She was about to exit the club room when Koko blocked her way out. He coughed.

"How about a date with me Shouda-san?" Koko smiled, flushing from what he said. Sumire raised an eyebrow then smiled sweetly, "I only like Natsume-sama. Call me if you already have the same face as him."

Koko gaped at her. Sumire exited the club room.

"Damn you, Natsume Hyuuga!" Koko clenched his fist. Natsume gulped. He silently hoped that he was not Natsume Hyuuga that time.

"Guys, let's meet in the Sakura Tree for lunch later," Mikan said. And all of them nodded.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Lunch time came. Mikan and the others met at the Sakura Tree, Sumire was also with them, much to Koko's delight. They sat under its shade. They were about to eat their lunch, when a boy suddenly walked towards them. And he fell right in front of them. Mikan rushed towards him and turned him to face her. He had the elementary uniform of their school. He was dirty as well as his clothes.

"Are you alright?" Mikan asked.

"I'm thirsty. I need water," he weakly said. Koko went to Mikan's side and offered his bottled water. Mikan gave it to the boy who finished it with one gulp.

"Kid, what are you—I mean who are you?" Sumire asked.

"My name is Youichi Hijiri," he answered.

"So Youichi-kun, what are you doing?" Mikan asked.

"I was fascinated in exploring the forest near the school. I wander around and found myself in the middle of it. I walked and walked and found many interesting places and things—Oh why am I explaining this to you! I will be late for my homeroom!" Youichi explained.

"Kid, it's already lunch time," Sumire said.

"What? I missed half of my class again?" Youichi panicked and stood up.

"What is he?" Koko asked.

"I think, he was suffering from wanderlust," Natsume replied.

"What? That kid was already thinking of matured stuff. And he already have a lust in--" Monchu's statement was cut when Sumire whacked his head.

"What are you thinking idiot?" Sumire shouted. "Wanderlust was a term for people who liked to travel or hike."

When they were talking, Youichi suddenly fell in front of them again.

"Now what's wrong with that kid?" Hayate questioned. Mikan went to him. Youichi hold her arm and said, "Food. I'm hungry."

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

The classes ended. Mikan told the group to assemble in the school gates.

"Why did nee-chan told us to wait here?" Hayate asked.

"How would I know?" Monchu answered.

"As long as Shouda-san is with her, I don't really care," Koko said.

"Sakura-san!" Natsume pointed at Mikan who was coming towards them. She was with Sumire and Youichi.

"That troublesome kid again," Koko commented.

"Guys, I'm happy you're all here!" Mikan smiled at them. "I'm inviting you to have dinner in our house today."

"A-Actually I have to go somewhere," Natsume was about to walk out when Mikan grabbed his sleeve.

"Where do you think you're going, Natsu-kun?" Mikan grinned sweetly towards him.

"I said somewhere," Natsume answered her. "Come again," Mikan neared her face to him and he flushed.

"I-I'm not going anywhere," Natsume sighed. He was defeated by her charm again.

"So how about you guys?" Mikan asked the others.

"I'm going. Well, the sun will set at 6:07 pm. The weather is--" Hayate's mouth was covered by Monchu. "Hayate, don't say unnecessary things again. I'm going too, nee-chan!"

'Well as long as Shouda-san was here," Koko was about to flung his arms to Sumire when she evaded it.

"Good! Let's all go!" Sumire said.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Youichi looked at the forest beside the school. He had urge to go there until a pair of strong hands prevent him.

"Oh no kid, you're going with us," Koko said.

"But the forest is calling me," Youichi stated.

"I don't give a damn even if all the forest in the world is calling you. You're coming with us whether you like it or not," Koko uttered.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Mikan rang their doorbell. Tsubasa was the one who went out to open the gate for them. He glared at Natsume when he saw him. Then he ushered them to the house.

"Welcome home my daughter!" Izumi hugged his daughter and turned to Mikan's friends. "Welcome my daughter's friends!" He too glared at Natsume when he saw him.

"I felt that I'm not welcome here," Natsume said and sighed.

"We're going to have a hot pot tonight!" Yuka hollered. "Tsubasa and Izumi-kun, please get our Kotatsu in the storage."

The two made a mock salute and sped off.

"Please take a seat, I'll just get some tea," Yuka said.

"I'll help you," Mikan volunteered.

"No, it's alright. Just entertain your guest," Yuka muttered. Mikan nodded.

"Well, have a seat guys," Mikan said, smiling at them. They all sat down. Then Mikan heard her mother shouted, "Mikan, can you please go to a convenience store and buy some snacks for everyone!"

"Alright!" Mikan said.

"I'll go with you," Natsume uttered.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"The playground!' Mikan squeeled. "Natsu-kun, let's go there for a while."

Natsume nodded. Mikan climb the stairs to the slide. Natsume stood at the bottom of it.

"I'm coming Natsu-kun!" Mikan laughed and slid on it. She suddenly stood up in the bottom and lost her balance. Her body crashed to Natsume, sending them stumbling in the ground. And Mikan accidentally pecked Natsume's lips. Their eyes widened and they quickly get off each other, blushing.

"I-I'm sorry," Mikan said. Natsume stood up and offered his hand. "W-We are always falling to each other, aren't we?"

Mikan nodded and took his hand. "B-But this time I actually k-kiss you." Natsume turned redder.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

anime16: Please review. And thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Chapter 6: Dinner and Threats.**

Natsume and Mikan were at the house already, carrying the bags of snacks they brought from the convenience store and their faces were slight flush from the accident in the play ground. Sumire noticed her friends' faces tinted with red and was curious.

"Both of you were blushing, why?" Sumire asked. The two were stunned and turned redder and redder every minute that passed by.

"Well, I'm waiting for an explanation!" Sumire tapped her foot, clearly annoyed by the fact that her best friend was hiding something from her.

"Maybe they kissed," Hayate laughed off his words, not knowing that he was actually right. And those three words were enough to make Mikan feel faint due to embarrassment. Luckily, Natsume was there to support her, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His face was dangerously close to Mikan and his breath was tickling her ear.

"I-I'm alright," Mikan muttered. "Please let me go now."

Natsume blushed and let her go. Sumire eyed her friends suspiciously. Judging their reactions from what Hayate had just said, maybe her friends had kissed after all.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"So warm," Mikan put her legs under the kotatsu, allowing her head to lie down the table. Her friends did the same and felt comfortable and homey. Natsume sat down beside Mikan, earning a glare from Izumi and Tsubasa. The hot spot was placed on the centre of the table, simmering a little and giving off a delicious aroma.

"Now guys, sat straight so I could put down the eating utensils," Yuka smiled. The others followed and let Yuka arranged the table for them. After a few minutes, everybody settled down, waiting for the hot pot to be cook. Yuka inspect the ingredients and concluded that were already cooked.

"Now dig in guys," Yuka announced. "You may eat it now."

Mikan hold her chopsticks. She got potatoes, tofu, radish and eggs, placing them gently on Natsume's bowl. Mikan smiled at him and Natsume muttered his gratitude. He grabbed his chopsticks, leaning towards the hot pot and got something for Mikan. Izumi noticed this and sat between Mikan and Natsume.

"Both of you were acting like newly-weds! I can't permit this," Izumi hollered at Natsume who just sighed. Then Izumi turned towards Mikan's friends.

"So may I know the lovely names of my beautiful daughter's friends?" Izumi asked.

"Certainly sir," Sumire said, putting down her chopsticks for a moment. "My name is Sumire Shouda."

"Ah, I know you. My daughter always talks about you. You are her best friend, right?" Yuka smiled at Sumire. She blushed and put her hands on her head.

"Yes," Sumire meekly replied.

"And what are the names of the four guys?" Tsubasa questioned while eating a piece of fried tofu.

"Kokoroyomi Yome is the name. But you can just call me Koko. I'm Shouda-san future boy friend," Koko said.

"My, what a brave young man," Yuka giggled. Sumire blushed and kicked Koko under the table. He gave out a yelp.

"My name is Hayate Matsudaira. My hobbies are sleeping and eating. My birthday-" Hayate was cut off by Monchu again. He covered his mouth and sighed.

"Don't mind Hayate, he tends to say excessive stuffs. By the way my name is Mochiage but just call me Monchu," he said with a grin.

"My name is Youichi Hijiri. I want to go and explore the forest now. So if you'd just excuse me," Youichi was about to stand up when he was pulled down by Koko.

"Behave," Koko said. Everybody laughed.

"My daughter had a wonderful set of friends," Izumi commented and looked at Natsume, "Except for one." Natsume sighed.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Everybody thanked Mikan and her family for the delicious dinner. They bid their farewells and went home. Natsume called for a taxi and made it stop at the front of the studio. He still had a photo shoot and he was running late again.

When he opened the door to his dressing room, a worried Ruka and a distressed Hotaru were sitting on the table. They saw and approached him.

"We were worried about you," Ruka clung to Natsume. "You were late for two straight days already."

"This is that girl's entire fault, isn't it?" Hotaru hollered. Natsume frowned and asked, "Which girl?"

"You know which girl Hyuuga. The girl who caught your attention," Hotaru glared at him.

"It's none of your damn business, Imai. Don't butt in my personal affairs," Natsume returned the glare with a greater intensity. He wriggled his arms away from Ruka.

"Who is this girl anyway?" Hotaru asked.

"Why should I answer you?" Natsume looked away from her. "Get out of my room now, Imai. I need to change my clothes."

"Damn you, Hyuuga. I will find this woman and make her life in hell," Hotaru shouted. Natsume went towards her and pinned her to the door. His arms were preventing her from getting away.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Natsume hissed. Ruka stepped in their fight and pulled Natsume away from Hotaru.

"Hotaru, please leave the room now. You need to change your clothes too," Ruka said. Hotaru exited the room with a pained expression. Natsume banged his fist on the door and slumped down.

"Natsume," Ruka muttered.

"That damn Imai," Natsume murmured. "Why is she acting like a spoiled brat?"

"I told you Natsume. She likes you," Ruka uttered, sitting down beside him.

"And how many times should I tell you that she doesn't like me?" Natsume snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Suit yourself Natsume. You're really dense," Ruka crossed his arms around his chest.

"I'm just stating the fact Ruka," Natsume stood up and dusted his pants. "Get out of the room too. I don't want to change clothes with you as my audience."

"B-but Natsume, I want to see you undress!" Ruka hollered. Natsume clutched Ruka arms, opened the door and threw him outside.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

anime16: thanks for reading my story! Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Chapter 7: Bodyguard and Ghost.**

Natsume sighed. He didn't get any sleep last night because he was up thinking about Hotaru's threat. He cursed inwardly. He would really take drastic measures if she tried to hurt her.

"Good morning," the wacky trio appeared before him. He nearly fell back in surprised. He turned to them and asked, "What is it now?"

"We're waiting for you. We have to help nee-chan in her club right now," they answered and dragged him towards the school building. They went to the clubroom, opened the door and walked inside.

"Good morning nee-chan!" Koko shouted. Mikan yelped in shock, almost dropping the tray in her hands.

"Good morning Koko-kun!" Mikan smiled. And Hayate said, "Good morning nee-chan. The sun rose at 6:05 this morning and would probably hmmmf-" And yet again, Monchu covered his mouth. "I'm getting tired of doing this actually. Well, good morning nee-chan!" Monchu hollered.

"Good morning Hayate-kun and Monchu-kun," Mikan said. She looked at Natsume. He awkwardly raised his hand and waved to her, saying, "Good morning Sakura-san."

"Good morning Natsu-kun," Mikan grinned. Then suddenly Sumire entered the clubroom and went to Mikan.

"Good morning Mikan-chan," she shouted and looked at the others, "Good morning wacky trio and Tachibana-san."

"Don't call us wacky trio," the three chorused, scowling playfully. She rolled her eyes and shook Mikan, "By the way, did you hear the rumours about a ghost haunting the library?"

Mikan gulped and stuttered, "G-G-Ghost!" Sumire nodded and continued, "They said it was a girl. And she was haunting the library of the school since the first semester. She was crying and like asking for help."

Mikan went to the boys and grabbed Natsume's hand. She hugged it tight and he flushed a little. She hollered, "I hate ghosts!"

"I know. But we have to find out if it was really true," Sumire smirked. "Tonight, we'll go to the school and find out."

"What?" Mikan shouted. "I don't like that. And besides we'll get into trouble if we do that."

"No, we would just sneak in. Everybody will come with us," Sumire eyed the trio and Natsume. He backed away but Mikan looked at him with her cute little puppy dog eyes. And Natsume had no choice but to agree.

"Then tonight we will strike," Sumire screamed.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

After classes that day, the gang spent their time to the nearest fast food chain. They ordered burgers, fries and drinks.

"So our plans are sneaking in the school and go to the library. That's it and the end," Sumire munched the burger. Everybody sighed. They were dragged here by Sumire's curiosity and selfishness.

"So we have to wait until the night comes to carry out our plans," Koko commented. She rolled her eyes and said, "Obviously, one of the wacky trio."

"I told you that don't call us wacky trio," they chorused again.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

The night finally came. Mikan, Natsume, Sumire and the trio crept on the bushes. They went to the window and opened it. The trio went in first. Koko offered his hand to Sumire and she accepted it. Then Natsume came in. He helped Mikan to get in. She lost her balance and stumbled on Natsume. They crashed on the ground with Mikan on top.

"Ouch," Natsume muttered. Mikan quickly get off him. They both sat up. Natsume rubbed the back of his head and said, "Are you alright?" Mikan nodded and looked at him.

"How a-bout y-you," Mikan was shocked when she saw his crimson eyes again. Apparently his eyeglasses slid down.

"Natsu-Natsume," Mikan whispered. His eyes widened. Sumire coughed and said, "Guys, I don't like to break your sweet moment but please continue it later. We still need to go to the library."

He stood up and offered his hand to her. She accepted it. He quickly let go and walked away from her. Mikan stared at his back.

"Can he really be Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan muttered. Then Natsume fell down on the floor. He groaned. Mikan chuckled, "No, he can't be him." Natsume smirked. His plan worked. A famous and cool model can't possibly fall down on the floor without any reason.

Then they reached the library and stood at the door. Mikan was shaking as she held the door knob. Sumire got impatient and opened the door herself. She found no one.

"No ghost," Sumire scowled and pouted. "That was boring." Mikan smiled with relief.

"I told you there was no such thing as ghost," Koko said. Sumire glared at him and hollered, "I never heard you say that." The others were talking to each other and Mikan looked inside the library again. A girl whose curly hair covered her face emerged from the book shelves. Mikan was shock. She tapped Sumire's back.

"What is it Mikan?" Sumire asked. Mikan stuttered, "G-G-G-G-Ghost."

"What are you talking about? There was no ghost," she said. Mikan held her head and turned towards the girl. Sumire backed away and shouted, "Ghost!" Everybody looked at the direction she was looking. They screamed and ran away. Hayate and Monchu fainted at the spot. Koko and Sumire ran to the left side while Natsume and Mikan ran to the right side.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Koko and Sumire were screeching. Then Koko suddenly stopped. Sumire said, "Why the hell did you stop?" Koko gulped and looked at her, "I thing I stepped on something."

Sumire rolled his eyes, "We're not on a damn movie, idiot. And most especially, this place is called school and not like some pyramids found on Egypt. There are no traps around here that you felt scared." Then they heard some weird noise.

"What was that?" Sumire asked. And suddenly railings appeared on their sides, trapping them. "There are no traps here, right?" Koko said sarcastically. Sumire shouted, "What the hell was wrong with this school?"

Then they heard footsteps coming towards them. And a guy with a long shadow appeared before them. Both of them screamed and hugged each other tight.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" A guy asked. They looked at him and found out that it was the bodyguard of their school. Then they stared at each other, dangerously close. Sumire pushed Koko away and said, "Bodyguard-san, why are we here?"

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Mikan and Natsume were running away on the other side. Mikan suddenly tripped and Natsume helped her stood up. "I think a trip on a rope or something," Mikan said.

"Eh? Why?" Natsume asked. And then they were caught in the net lying on the floor. They were left suspended on air.

"What is this?" Mikan said, losing her balance and stumbled on Natsume's lap. They were in a very awkward position.

"Is this a school or what?" Natsume muttered, blushing when Mikan fell down on him. And then they heard Sumire's voice.

"Mikan, don't worry. We'll let you come down from there," She said.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"Phew, so in other words there are traps here at school to catch the students who dared to break the rules and come here at night," Sumire raised her eyebrow.

"And the girl in the library was your sister," Mikan said. The bodyguard named Persona nodded. And Natsume uttered, "Ah, that was Nobara-chan. She is in my class."

"Yes, she's in your grade," Persona said.

"Well, that was a very tiring adventure," Koko muttered, trying to wake up his companions.

"All of you this is your first violation. So I will let you go without reporting it to the principal. But please don't do it again," Persona explained and everybody nodded.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Meanwhile, Ruka was crying in the corner. Hotaru was walking back and forth. "Damn that girl! I had enough of this crap," Hotaru shouted and turned to Ruka, "Nogi, talk to Hyuuga and ask the name of that girl." Ruka was still crying.

"Natsume! I want to see you!" Ruka wailed. "You are the only one who could fill the gap in my heart. You always complete my day so please come back to me. I want to see your smirk, handsome face and crimson eyes." Hotaru punched Ruka. "You're so damn noisy. And please don't talk to him that way. It gives me the creeps."

"No! My beautiful face! You just ruined it," Ruka hold his face and posed on the floor like a model. "It's the face that Natsume loves."

"Please, maybe it's the face that Natsume hates," Hotaru rolled his eyes. And Ruka went back to his crying and shouted, "Natsume my love, come back!"

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"Achooo!" Natsume sneezed. Mikan looked at him and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," He rubbed his nose and Mikan said, "Maybe someone remembered you." And Natsume don't want to know who remembered him. In his thoughts he could see a certain blonde boy wailing.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

anime16: please review. I love you guys! And thanks for reading my stories.


	8. Chapter 8

**anime16: **sorry for the late update. Here's the story for you.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Turn of Events.**

It was a bright Saturday morning. The streets were a little busy and crowded as the day progresses. A number of people, mostly students, were happily spending their day away from the school. While, they were having the time of their lives, a certain violet haired girl nearly crushed the cell phone in her hands as she was listening to a voice in her phone.

"_Hotaru-chan, where are you?"_ came a squeaky, little voice from the phone. The said girl scowled and quickly cut the call.

"Damn manager! He's such a weakling and worrywart!" Hotaru cursed inwardly. She put her cell phone in her pocket and looked outside the window of the taxi she rode after escaping from her poor manager.

"This is the place. Stop," she told the driver. He quickly stepped on the break and parked at the side. She got her wallet which is on her pocket as well and pulled off some money and gave it to the driver.

"Keep the change," She told him and got off the taxi. She fixed up her disguise, someone's cap and eyeglasses she stole on the set of their photo shoot. She crossed the street and went to the extravagant house in front of her. She rang the doorbell but no one answered.

"That damn Nogi," She muttered and kicked the gate. It suddenly opened and she found out that it was not lock. "And he didn't even bother to lock the gate. He's openly saying, "Steal from me!" that idiotic homo," She went inside and knocked at the front door. Her hand went to the door knob and turned it. To her surprised, it was also open.

She sighed and shouted, "Where in bloody hell are you, Nogi?" She went to the kitchen, living room and all possible places in the lower floor but there's no sign of him. She decided to go upstairs and proceeded to his room. She knocked but there's also no answer. She opened the door and this time, she was not surprised that it was not lock.

"Nogi, are you in here?" she asked. She looked around for any sign of him but found no one. Then she heard sound coming from the bath room and decided to check it out.

"Oi Nogi, are you in there?" she knocked on the door but then again, there's no answer. "I'm coming in bastard," she announced and went inside. The bathroom was magnificent and she went to the shower area where the bathtub was also located. She gasped when she found Ruka on the bathtub, sleeping and was literally drowning.

She quickly went to him and pulled him out of the water. He was naked and she had to turned her eyes away so she wouldn't see his you know what. "Damn, why do I have to do this kind of thing?" she mumbled. She carried him out of the bathtub and went to get a towel and wrap it around his waist. Then she stared at his face and slapped him awake.

"Wake up Nogi," she shouted but he didn't even move. She checked on her pulse and found out that it was very weak. She sighed.

"God, don't tell me I have to do that to him?" She muttered. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Here goes anything." She lifted his chin, opened his mouth, pumped his chest and put her lips on his, giving him oxygen and pathway to breath.

"Open your eyes Nogi. You can't die unless you tell me the name of the girl Hyuuga found interesting. Then afterwards, you can die for all I care," She hollered and did the CPR again.

After a few minutes, Ruka slowly opened his eyes and found Hotaru's face so close to him, lips pressed on his. He moved his mouth and that's when Hotaru knew that he was awake. She pulled herself away from him and wiped her mouth with her hands. Ruka slowly sat up and looked at her with surprised.

"Did you just take advantage on me Hotaru? I can't believe you! You know I only belong to Natsume!" Ruka shouted. Hotaru glared at him and said, "I just save your life, you ungrateful wrench! I found you drowning in the bath tub. And why in hell is your gate and door open? Are you inviting a thief in your house?"

"I fell asleep while taking the shower because of exhaustion and that's why I also forgot to close the gate and door, tee~hee!" Ruka messed up his hair while explaining. Hotaru hit his head and hollered, "Don't tee~hee me you homo!"

Ruka just sighed and stood up. The towel in his waist slid down and his you know what was practically in Hotaru's eye level. Her eyes widened and she screamed, "You perverted homo!" And with that she ran out of the room.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Ruka faked a cough and offered Hotaru a tea. She was still glaring at his every move. He sighed and said, "Look, it's not my fault that it slid down, ok?" She ignored him. He cluttered his blonde hair and said, "So what brings you in my humbly house Hotaru?"

She glared at him before answering, "Do you already have the name of the girl who interest Natsume?" Ruka shook his head and said, "Natsume is an intelligent and careful man so even to me he refused to tell the girl's name."

She glowered and stood up, "Then I just have to make him spill the beans by myself." Ruka rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh and he would gladly tell you then." Hotaru glared at him and went to the front door. Before leaving the house, she said, "Don't be a pervert next time I dropped by here, Nogi."

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Hotaru decided to walk towards Natsume's condominium. It was near Ruka's house. She saw a bunch of men trailing behind her. She quickened her steps but they still caught up with her. One of them held her arm and turned her towards them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hotaru yelled. She could smell the alcohol from their mouths. "All of you are gross, drinking in the broad daylight. You were all worthless bastards," she shouted. The man holding her arm, tightened his grip on her and said, "You're a feisty girl, eh? I love those types of girls." She winced in pain.

"I could tell that she didn't like it a bit," a courageous voice said. The men looked at the one who said it. Standing in front of them was a brunette girl. The men whistled and told her, "Wow, a cute one to the rescue! Are you envious? Do you want the same treatment as this girl?"

"No, thanks," the girl shouted and swung the plastic bag in her hands to the head of the man. He loosened her hold on Hotaru and she ran to the other girl's side. "When I say run, run ok?" the courageous girl whispered. Hotaru nodded. The unknown girl held Hotaru's hand and shouted, "Run!" And they sped off to the other side. The men trailed behind them.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"I think we manage to lose them," the girl panted. Hotaru smiled slightly and said, "Thank you. May I know your name?"

"My name is Mikan Sakura. So may I know your name?" she asked. Hotaru tilted her head to think and finally said, "My name is Hotaru." Mikan frowned and asked, "Just Hotaru?" Hotaru nodded and told her, "Do you like fashion, Sakura-san?"

Mikan considered something for a while and uttered, "I think I'm a little interested. My best friend won't stop talking about it because of Natsume Hyuuga." Hotaru grimaced and told her, "You guys should know already that Hyuuga might be with Imai." Mikan nodded and muttered, "I've been telling her that as well but she can't seem to get him out of her head."

Hotaru sighed and pulled out her wallet. She got of a piece of paper and gave it to Mikan, "As a sign of appreciation, I'm giving this to you. It's a visitor's pass to the photo shoot of the NH brand this coming afternoon." Mikan's eyes widened as she looked on the paper and asked, "Can I bring some friends with me?"

Hotaru don't want the girl who is obsessed with Natsume to come but she couldn't refused her saviour and found herself nodding. "Thank you," Mikan held her hand and shook it.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Hotaru finally reached Natsume's condominium and rang the bell but there's no answer. She glared at the door and knocked a few times. She heard footsteps towards the door and it was opened, revealing a handsome boy with crimson orbs and messy raven hair. He yawned and asked, "What brings you here Imai?"

She felt some of her blood rushed on her cheeks when she saw how adorable a just-waken-up Natsume was. He looked at her with his sick eyes and commented, "Your face is red Imai." She quickly looked away from him and invited herself inside Natsume's room without asking.

"Oi, don't enter someone's room without asking Imai," Natsume sighed and closed the door. "The photo shoot would be this afternoon, why are you here?" Hotaru sat down in the living room and said, "I'm here to ask you some questions. First, why aren't you answering the damn phone when I called yesterday?"

"I was out of battery," Natsume said and went to the fridge to get some water. Hotaru followed his movements and asked her last question, "What's the name of the girl who interests you?" Natsume grimaced at her and replied, "Like hell I'll tell her name to you. Go out of my room now Imai before I kick you out."

"Make me," she smiled and lay down in the couch. Natsume scowled and went to Hotaru, grabbing her arm. She smirked and suddenly pulled him towards her. He landed on top of her, groaning a little.

"What the hell are you doing Imai?" Natsume asked and quickly got off her, slightly glaring at her. Hotaru looked away and said, "Hyuuga, do you not really think of me as a girl?" Natsume rolled his eyes and told her, "Of course idiot." She felt tears escaping from her eyes.

"Why?" her voice sounded weak. Natsume counted on his fingers and said, "Well you're barbaric, tough, well I have a thousand reasons so don't bother to ask." Hotaru stood up and pushed Natsume aside.

"Idiot, you're so dense," Hotaru shouted and ran away, exiting the door. Natsume tilted his head and muttered, "What the hell is her problem?"

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Mikan decided to call her friends including Natsu, which of course was Natsume, but he was out of reach. They agreed to accompany her to the photo shoot. Sumire was exceptionally excited and Koko wanted to see Natsume so badly, because Sumire was crazy about him.

All of them met outside the building and entered it. They showed the visitor's pass to the guard and he let them in. He even accompanied them to the place of the photo shoot.

When they were finally at the place, they were amazed at how a photo shoot really goes. All of the people were busy, shouting here and there. Mikan's eyes looked around in hope to see the one she saved that morning.

"Sakura-san," a voice called to her. She turned around and saw Hotaru coming towards her. "Yo," Hotaru said. Mikan looked confused and Hotaru chuckled a little. "I'm the one you saved this morning."

"What?" Sumire shouted at Mikan. "You saved Hotaru-chan!" Mikan laughed nervously and uttered, "I don't know it was the Hotaru-chan when she told me her name was Hotaru."

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Natsume saw Mikan and the rest of the gang entered the studio. He gulped and looked away. "What the hell are they doing here?" Natsume muttered.

"Oi Hyuuga! Everybody wants to see you," Hotaru called to him. He glowered, "What's with her? She's ignoring me a while ago and now she's casually calling me."

"Oi Hyuuga!" Hotaru hollered, "Come here at once." Natsume messed up his hair and mumbled, "What should I do? Damn it! They might discover my identity." Suddenly his hair dresser screamed, "What are you doing with your hair Natsume-kun?" And he arranged it again.

"Oh, they're still fixing his hair. Let's just go to him instead," Hotaru said. Natsume sighed and closed his eyes, cursing inwardly, "Damn it!"

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**anime16:** a cliff hanger. Please review and thanks for all those who read my stories. So what story do you want me to update next: still _**Crazy Love Affair, Bittersweet Sin**_or _**Dorm Days**_**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Chapter 9: Her True Feelings. **

"What should I do? They can't see me!" Natsume murmured. "What did you say Natsume-kun? I didn't catch it," the hair stylist asked. Natsume shook his head, "No. It's nothing." The hair stylist frowned and said in a strict tone, "Don't move too much, Natsume-kun. I'm still doing your hair!"

"Oi! Hyuuga! Why aren't you answering?" Hotaru hollered, her voice nearing him. Natsume closed his eyes and prayed, waiting for a miracle to come. Suddenly the wardrobe stylist called them, "Natsume-kun! Hotaru-chan! You need to change now!" Natsume smirked and eventually stood up, "Yes! I'm coming!"

"He's acting strange. He's not usually eager for work," He heard Hotaru said. Hell, he doesn't care about that now, all he knows that he has to get out of that place for a while.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"The theme for today is wedding," the wardrobe stylist uttered. He gave a white tuxedo to Natsume and a wedding gown to Hotaru and asked them to change quickly. After a few minutes, Natsume exited the bathroom. The wardrobe stylist commanded him to sit down and he obeyed. Then she arranged his tux and put on the tie properly. Then she put a flower on Natsume's chest pocket.

Then Hotaru finally exited the bathroom and went towards Natsume and the stylist. She momentarily blushed as she saw Natsume as handsome as ever in a white tux. He turned around and stared directly at her. Her face turned redder. "H-Hyuuga, stop looking at me," Hotaru stammered and looked away. Natsume raised an eyebrow, "How could I stop looking at you?" Natsume's words pierced through Hotaru's heart. She's very happy because Natsume doesn't want to look away from her.

"Your face is getting redder every damn minute and it's amusing. If you're sick, you shouldn't have come here," Natsume said. Hotaru's jaw dropped and looked at Natsume again. He still had the same cold, uncaring eyes that was staring at her. He didn't even blush. She just misunderstood. On the second time that day, she felt ashamed and hurt.

"Someday, will you even see me as a girl capable of liking you?" Hotaru whispered in the thin air. Natsume frowned and uttered, "Pardon? I didn't catch what you said." Hotaru shook her head and replied, "I said nothing Hyuuga, NOTHING." Natsume shrugged and turned his back on her.

"Natsume-kun, you also have to wear this for a more mature look," the wardrobe stylist took his right hand and placed the eyeglasses there. Natsume gulped. He's really going to be discovered for sure if he wore it in front of them.

"I'm—not going to wear this," he told the stylist, "It is better if I don't have the eyeglasses." The stylist raised an eyebrow, "Are you questioning your own stylist?" Natsume shook his head, "No! I—you know more comfortable without this." The stylist chuckled, "Very well then, but next time follow my orders." Natsume nodded and sighed with relief. He was so close for being discovered. The stylist took the eyeglasses and pushed Natsume and Hotaru to the door. "Off you go, you two," she said energetically.

Natsume took a deep breath first before going out of the room.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"There they are!" Sumire said excitedly, "My Natsume-sama is wearing a white tux and Hotaru-chan is wearing a wedding gown! Oh my they're so beautiful." Mikan looked at Natsume and felt her cheeks burning. "He's gorgeous," Mikan muttered and looked away, her heart beating so fast she can't take it.

"Sakura-san," Hotaru was walking towards them, dragging Natsume with her. Sumire was hyperventilating, Koko stared at Natsume with hostility in his eyes, Hayate just smiled as he looked at Hotaru, Monchu was preventing Youichi from running away, and Youchi was struggling to get away from Monchu.

"What is his problem?" Hotaru asked, pointing at Youichi. "Let me go! Let me go!" Youchi shouted, "I have to go on my journey! Let me go!" Mikan smiled and replied, "He's suffering from wanderlust. He's like that if he had the urged to go wander by himself and ends up not eating for days." Hotaru chuckled, "He's a strange kid."

"The photographer is calling for us now Imai," Natsume tugged Hotaru's arm and led her away from the group. "Geez, we haven't talk to Natsume-sama yet!" Sumire groaned, "But we all know for sure that they aren't dating." Mikan looked confused, "B-But just now he just took her arm. Isn't that a sign of love?"

Sumire laughed and patted Mikan's back, "That my dear is just a sign of respect. You're really clueless about these things." Mikan raised an eyebrow and asked, "How did you know that it was just a sign of respect, huh?" Sumire chuckled, "A woman's intuition."

Mikan looked at Sumire strangely and stammered, "A-A woman's intuition?" Sumire laughed, "Yep! A woman's intuition is very powerful!" Mikan turned around and sighed, "How very irrational." Sumire went to Mikan and giggled, "Don't be so serious Mikan! Relax, relax. We still have a chance on Natsume-sama!" Mikan gagged at Sumire.

"Mikan, you're denying it but I know that you fancy Natsume-sama. Come on, I won't be mad at you. In fact we need each other to win Natsume-sama over against Hotaru-chan," Sumire said smugly. Mikan blushed and shook her head, "I don't like him." Sumire smirked, "Is it because you like that eyeglasses dork?" Mikan looked confused.

"Who is that?" Mikan asked. Sumire smiled and answered, "Tachibana." Mikan turned redder and shouted, "I don't like him either. And please stop calling him eyeglasses dork!" Sumire shook her head, "By your reaction just now, I assumed that it's true." Mikan glared at Sumire and looked away.

"I told you that he's just a friend," Mikan muttered, staring at the photo shoot with melancholic eyes. "Mikan-chan?" Sumire put her hands on Mikan's shoulders. "The truth is I really don't know a thing about Natsu-kun aside from his fear of frying croquettes. Other than that, his personal life, I don't really know." Mikan muttered sadly, "He's not much of a talker and he's clearly avoiding every topic we have when it comes to him. We're friends but not really friends. And today, I can't contact him. He's not even answering my calls. Oh, I was just sprouting non-sense, am I?"

Sumire hugged her friend from behind and said, "No Mikan, you're just saying what you really feel. Answer me truthfully, Mikan. Do you love Tachibana?" Mikan was silent for a while and then answered, "I like him. I'm not sure if it's love yet but I know that I like him, very much."

Sumire tightened her hug on Mikan and uttered, "Ugh. Tachibana will really have a taste of my super punch this Monday. He's going to pay for making you worry about him." Mikan chuckled then resumed watching the photo shoot.

"What? The new model can't make it because she's sick!" the photographer hollered and slumped down, messing up his hair, "She should have informed us a while ago so we won't be having problem like this!"

"If you'd like you can use her as a model," Hotaru said, pointing at Mikan. The photographer looked at the direction where Hotaru was pointing and saw Mikan. "Wow what a pretty young girl!" the photographer exclaimed. She ran to Mikan and asked, "Can you model for the N.H. brand today? Mikan looked around and said, "Do you mean me?" The photographer smiled and replied, "Of course."

"Ah, no! I can't be a model! That's impossible!" Mikan hollered. Sumire smiled, "That's great Mikan! Be a model today!" Sumire shoved Mikan towards the photographer.

"Good," the photographer said. He looked at his staff and shouted, "Get this young lady to the room and dress her up."

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"We're done," the stylists said at the photographer and gestured Mikan out of the room. Everybody on the studio must have been stunned and silenced. They had never seen such a beautiful bride like that. Mikan was dressed in white with a faint make-up on her face. And other than that, the dress is perfect for her, like it was made only for her.

"How do I look?" Mikan asked. "Perfect," Everyone shouted. Mikan flushed and said, "Thank you."

Natsume, all along, can't speak any word. He was really silenced by her sheer beauty.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

anime16: how was that? Review if you like me to continue.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**127summerwings, ****The Princess of Bel Air****, ****minahoru****, ****Lila8171997****, ****snitchykun****, ****XxMidnightPrincessxX****, ****natsumikanluveization697****, ****Ianxamy-percyxannabeth****, ****xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx****, ****mai-chaan7****, ****SakuraFossil****, ****Iceyfire141****, ****Msdgirl****, ****Jonzz****, ****akadabra-kaching****, ****cj-the-greatest**

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Chapter 10: Subtle Hints. **

"Wow! You looked stunning...hmm...what's your name again?" the photographer asked Mikan. She blushed and replied timidly, "My name is Mikan Sakura." The photographer smiled at her and said, "Well then, Mikan-chan on standby please." Then he turned around towards Natsume and Hotaru.

"Alright, Hotaru-chan you grab Natsume-kun's tie and bring his face closer to you. Both of you had to pretend you're about to kiss," the photographer instructed. Hotaru nodded and grabbed Natsume's tie. She brought his face closer than expected and their lips were almost brushing with each other.

Koko whistled loudly, quite impressed with Hotaru's boldness. Monchu put his hands on Youchi's eyes and hollered, "Kids shouldn't see this." Hayate blushed and looked away. Sumire scowled. Mikan gagged at the couple. The photographer smiled and took many pictures, "Doing great Hotaru-chan. Good job!"

"Natsume, you have to go and hug Hotaru-chan from behind. Then nuzzle her neck. Hotaru-chan just close your eyes and pretend to enjoy it," the photographer said. Natsume and Hotaru obeyed him and did what he said.

"What a very daring pose!" Koko commented. Sumire hit Koko in the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" he groaned. Sumire glared at him and said, "Keep your comments to yourself." Monchu dragged Youichi out of the room and said, "I'll take Youchi outside for fresh air." Hayate went after them and uttered, "I'm coming too. I'm having a heart attack there." And Mikan turned red and looked away. The photographed showered them with praises again.

"Natsume-kun and Hotaru-chan, both of you should face one another. Then Hotaru-chan put your arms around Natsume-kun's neck. And Natsume-kun should placed his arms around Hotaru-chan's waist," the photographer said. Then he took pictures of them again.

"Hotaru-chan, go and switch with Mikan-chan please," he said. Hotaru walked away from Natsume and went towards Mikan, murmuring, "It's your turn now." Mikan nodded and went towards Natsume. "Hotaru-chan, you're on standby. Stylist and make-up artists, retouch please."

"Mikan-chan, please sit down. Natsume-kun, you have to put your head on Mikan-chan's lap and close your eyes. Then Mikan-chan, hold Natsume-kun's hair and play with it gently. You have to smile lovingly at him," the photographer said. Both of them obeyed him. Mikan gently put her hands on Natsume's hair and patted it gently. She flushed as she felt its softness under her hands.

The photographer shouted, "Bravo! What a cute scene!" Koko nodded his head approvingly and looked at Sumire. "Should we do that sometimes, darling?" Koko asked Sumire, smirking. She grimaced and stepped on Koko's foot. He hopped up and down, groaning.

"Next Natsume-kun, carry Mikan-chan in your arms. Both of you should pretend that you're about to kiss," the photographer uttered. Mikan's eyes widened and hollered, "What?" Natsume shook his head and said, "I guess pretending to kiss would be difficult for a complete amateur." Mikan frowned and put her hands on her hips, looking at Natsume with a stern look.

"You don't know _anything _about me so stop judging me," she muttered. Natsume stared at her, gulping and worried that he offended her. "I didn't mean to offend you," Natsume told her. She looked away while saying, "You're clearly underestimating me." Natsume put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to look at him. "Stop sulking and look at me, Sakura-san," he said.

Mikan momentarily stopped and looked at Natsume's dazzling eyes. Then her trail of thoughts went to a certain boy with thick eyeglasses and messy _raven_ hair, not to mention a pair of _crimson_ eyes just like the boy in front of her right now. Her face turned redder and murmured, "Natsu-kun."

Natsume was stunned. After a few seconds, he managed to recover from his surprise and looked away from the confused brunette. "Who's Natsu-kun?" he asked, suddenly feeling quite strange talking about his _other_ self. Mikan shook her thoughts away and replied, "Just a friend of mine."

"Well, guys! Hurry up and do what I said," the photographer shouted. Natsume and Mikan finally obeyed. That scene ended up with Mikan almost fainting in Natsume's arms. But fortunately it didn't happen.

"Next Natsume-kun, stand behind Mikan-chan. Your right hand should hold her waist and the other should hold her hands and raise it a little, like you're both flying," the photographer said. They obeyed and the photographer showered them with praises.

"Alright, Hotaru-chan should join you now," he gestured at Hotaru and made her came up on the center. "The scene now was about two girls fighting for one guy," the photographer said. He smirked.

"Natsume, please sit down. Mikan-chan, stand beside Natsume and looked away from him. Hotaru-chan, hug Natsume from behind. Natsume, hold Mikan-chan's hand and look at her back longingly," the photographer instructed. They did what he said and he gave thumbs up. "This scene is epic! Good job guys!" he shouted.

"Natsume, stand up now. Hotaru-chan and Natsume, hug each other. Mikan-chan stand on the sidelines and watch them sadly," the photographer said. That scene made Sumire grumbled and Koko held her in the waist. "All of those poses made me want to hug you," he muttered in her ears. Sumire pinched his arms and he groaned.

"Alright, that concludes our photo shoot for today. Good job guys!" the photographer announced. Natsume quickly went to the room of the stylist to get his own clothes. Mikan and Hotaru followed him.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"Good job Natsume-kun!" the stylist said and added, "But your look would be much better with the eyeglasses." The stylist pushed the eyeglasses in his eyes and made him face the mirror. He sighed and looked down. Then he heard something dropped on the floor. He quickly looked up and saw Mikan, staring at him with a surprise look on her face. She gasped and backed on the door, suddenly feeling weak.

"Sakura-san," he whispered. "You looked like Natsu-kun," she said. Natsume froze. He forgot that he's wearing the eye glasses right now. "Hey, who's on the damn door?" Hotaru's voice rang in the outside the room. Mikan quickly opened it up and muttered sorry before running away. "Hey! You're still wearing the wedding gown!" Hotaru shouted.

Mikan ran away from the room, from the building, from everything. She ignored anyone's pleas or questions. For now, she wanted to be alone...away from everyone, away from Natsume Hyuuga—or is he Natsu Tachibana? With that, Mikan didn't know.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

anime16: 19 reviews to hit 100. Do me a favour, ne beloved readers. Hit the review button now and help me reach 100, ok? So how was this chapter? I also wanted to know if which among the "poses" in this chapter was your favourite? So leave a review or else?


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

minahoru, sweetnsxy, snitchykun, abbyciel, anim3gurl, chetana, akadabra-kaching, cj-the-greatest, The Princess of Bel Air, mai-chaan7, Samloves, kYousEke aKira, night, natsumeslover, natsumikanluveization697, mrysmanga, SakuraFossil, Angel Sakura15, TheHeideePayas, Jonzz, Nadeshiko-Yamashiro-Chan, BenDanFAn's

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Chapter 11: Hidden Truth.**

Natsume couldn't move, couldn't speak. It felt that someone poured a bucket of cold water to him and he felt numb. He had just seen the hurt that Mikan have in her face. She even ran away from him and couldn't bear to see him.

"Hyuuga," Hotaru growled, "What have you done to Sakura-san?"

Natsume snapped away from his reverie and looked at Hotaru for the first time. She was scowling at him; her eyes turned into slits and she was ready to pounce at him anytime. He closed his eyes and mumbled, "I don't know."

He took off the eyeglasses and put it down in the table. Sumire and Koko came rushing in the room.

"What happened to Mikan?" Sumire asked worriedly. Koko was behind her and scratched his head, "I don't want to sound mean but if you done anything to upset Mikan-neechan then I would never forgive you folks."

"I—I'm going to find her," Natsume muttered and dashed out of the room. Hotaru, Sumire and Koko were left behind, confused by his actions.

Natsume went outside the studio and saw Monchu with Youichi and Hayate. He noticed that it was already night time and it was kinda chilly.

"Monchu! Hayate!" Natsume called. Monchu turned around to look at Natsume.

"Oh, Hyuuga-san," Monchu smiled. Hayate tilted his head and asked, "Did you know what happened to Mikan-neechan? She's running out of the building and didn't even bother to look at us when we called her."

Natsume looked down and muttered, "Did you know what direction she took Hayate?"

Hayate thought for a while and pointed to his right. "She went to that direction," he answered. "Thanks Hayate. I owe you one," Natsume patted his friend's back and ran towards the direction Mikan went.

"He sounded like a close friend," Monchu stared at Natsume's retreating back, "And how did he know your name? For what I remembered, we never introduce ourselves to him."

Monchu shrugged, "Oh well, that's not a problem anyways."

"Maybe he heard our names from someone," Hayate mumbled and glanced at Youichi. "Come on Youichi, we're going back in the—" his words were cut when he saw Youichi not in his side anymore.

"Youichi!" Monchu hollered and slapped his forehead, "Sumire-chan will kill us!"

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Mikan ran further away from the building, ignoring the looks she gained from the people in that area. She was in a wedding gown after all. To others, she looked like a ran-away bride. Suddenly, she tripped on the wedding dress and skidded down on the floor.

"That looks painful," she heard someone said.

She groaned when she felt the pain racked her petite, fragile body. Silent tears formed in her eyes and she let it flow down her cheeks. She hid her face in her arms, refusing to stand up from where she fell.

A hand reached out to her and grabbed her arm, helping her to stand up. She looked up and saw the serious face of Natsume Hyuuga.

"Natsume-kun," she murmured. With his hand on her arms, he dragged her with him.

The people in that area saw him and gasped. They quickly went to their directions and took pictures of them.

"Who is this Natsume-kun?"

"..."

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"..."

"Are you secretly marrying each other?"

"..."

"What will you do with Hotaru-chan?"

"..."

"Answer us!"

Mikan cowered behind him. Natsume reached for a nearby cell phone and forced it to close.

"Stop harassing us," he said.

He brought his face closer to Mikan and murmured, "When I say "go" we'll run, ok?"

She nodded. Natsume smirked, took a deep breath and hollered, "GO!"

Together, holding hands, they ran away from the nosy people.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Mikan was now sitting in a swing on a park. Natsume put his coat around her. He knelt down and held her hand, "I'm going to get coffee for us so wait for me." She nodded numbly.

When she was finally alone, she reassembled her thoughts. She needed to ask Natsume about "Natsu-kun" or she was just exaggerating.

She felt something warm in her cheeks and looked up. She found Natsume, pressing the warm can to her cheeks. She accepted it and muttered thanks. She opened the can and sipped a little.

"Are you really Natsu-kun?" she asked. Natsume took a seat beside her in the swing. He closed his eyes, sighed and said, "Who is he? Are you confusing me for someone else? My name is Natsume Hyuuga." _This is for the best. I'm sorry Sakura-san._

"No. It's just that he and you have a lot of similarities. Sometimes, I mistook him for you too," she muttered, looking far away.

He opened his eyes and vexed, "I'm sorry Sakura-san but I'm not him. He and I might have a lot of similarities but in the end, we're two different people."

She looked at him for the first time, seeing his uncomfortable expression. "You're not lying to me, aren't you?"

He took a sip from his coffee to ease his tension and replied, "Why would I lie to you? There's no point in that."

"I hoped so," she leaned her head in the metal of the swing and closed her eyes. "I hate it when people lie to me. That's deception and I have my own morals to follow."

Natsume cringed. "Yes, me too," he told her. _I hope one day, you'll find in your heart to forgive me. I just want to protect you from the wrath of Imai._

"Thank you Natsume-kun for clearing up that matter and I'm sorry for mistaking you for somebody else," she said.

"It's alright," he looked away from her. "So shall we go back to the studio? Everybody is worried about you."

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"Mikan! Thank goodness," Sumire hugged her friend tightly. "What happened to you back there?"

"I'll tell you later," Mikan mumbled. Sumire nodded. Koko, Hayate and Monchu were in her side at once.

"Mikan-neechan, are you alright?" they chorused. Mikan grinned at them and nodded, "I'm fine now. Don't worry about me."

Sumire looked at the trio and frowned, "And where is Youichi?"

Monchu and Hayate gulped and scratched their heads. "We lost him," they said.

"You idiots," Sumire smacked their heads, "You can't look out for a single child. I'm so angry."

"We're sorry Sumire-sama!" they begged.

"Sakura-san," Hotaru popped out from nowhere and dragged Mikan to the dressing room. "You need to change your clothes now."

Mikan nodded and followed her.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"Thanks for everything Hotaru-chan," Mikan smiled at Hotaru and then hugged her.

"I should be the one thanking you for saving my life," Hotaru said. Mikan shook her head and mumbled, "It's nothing."

Then Mikan saw Natsume coming out from the dressing room and she bowed, "I'm sorry again for all the trouble I caused you."

"Don't worry about me," Natsume said.

"Let's go now Mikan-neechan," the trio hollered harmoniously.

Before going out of the studio, they saw a blonde man running towards Natsume and knocked him to the ground. "Natsume! I missed you," he wailed.

Sumire trembled and pointed at the blonde, saying, "Who is he?"

"He's Natsume's manager. His name is Ruka Nogi," it was Hotaru who replied to her question.

"You don't answer my calls. You're always taken me for granted," Ruka shouted, "You know how much I love you."

Natsume pushed Ruka aside and stood up. He sighed and said, "And you know how many times I told you that I don't feel the same way, you frustrated homo."

"Ah, he's in love with Natsume," Hotaru said impassively. "How can you be calm? He's harassing Natsume-sama!" Sumire jumped up and down in aggravation.

"Calm? Do I look like calm to you?" Hotaru looked at Sumire with disdain. Sumire winced and said, "Oh that proves that you like Natsume-sama."

Hotaru turned red and looked away, "Who would like him?"

"Natsume!" Ruka hugged Natsume's leg. "Don't leave me!"

Natsume glared at him. Ruka moaned, "Uwah! Natsume hates me!"

Mikan went towards Natsume and Ruka. She stooped down at Ruka's level and asked, "Are you alright?"

Ruka glanced at Mikan and said, "Natsume hates me."

"No, I don't think so," Mikan smiled at him. Ruka detached himself from Natsume and grabbed Mikan's hand.

"You're so kind," he shouted, "Are you going to support my love?"

Mikan wiped away the sweat forming on the side of her face and chuckled. The trio went towards Mikan and pulled her away from Ruka.

"We can't let his stupidity rubbed on you Mikan-neechan," the trio chorused, glaring at Ruka.

"I think we should go now," Mikan said. The trio nodded and went to get Sumire.

"We're going now," Mikan announced and together with her friends, exited the building.

"What a nice girl!" Ruka exclaimed, "I want to see her again."

Hotaru scowled at Ruka. Natsume sighed.

Then Ruka saw Hotaru and he smirked, "Oh, Hotaru-chan! Thanks for the kiss of life!" He pointed his lips. She remembered the CPR she gave to him a while ago.

"Kiss of life?" Natsume raised an eyebrow at them. Hotaru smacked Ruka on the head, took a deep breath and shouted, "I'll definitely kill you Ruka Nogi!"

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**anime16: **thanks for reading. I want more reviews this time, alright? Can you help me reached 125 this time, or even more. Thanks for reviewing and stay tuned for more updates from me. _**  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Chapter 12: A Turn in His Career.**

"Mikan-neechan!" the trio banged the door open, dragging a dizzy and dazed Natsume and Youichi with them. Mikan turned around with a bowl and ladle in her hands, mixing ingredients for her cake.

"Good morning guys," Mikan greeted them with a smile. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"You're all over the newspaper Mikan-oneechan," Koko hollered. Mikan put the bowl on the table and frowned, "Whatever do you mean Koko-kun?"

Hayate pushed a newspaper on her face, "The entertainment section that was written by a certain Luna Koizumi who was born on the—hmmf—"

Monchu put his hands on Hayate's mouth to shut him up, "Hayate you talked too much again."

Koko took over and said, "The headlines say, "Natsume Hyuuga's Secret Wife." And on the middle of the article is the picture of you holding tightly on Hyuuga-san's arm as he leads you away from the crowd."

"The media and the fans were crazy about it," Sumire uttered, appearing in the doorway and approached them. "The news spread on the internet too. You're being hated Mikan just because they thought you steal Natsume-sama away from them."

"This is ridiculous," Mikan mumbled as she put down the newspaper. "I'm sure Natsume-kun's manager would reveal to them that it was just for the photo shoot."

"Oh, and one more thing, did you guys know that Natsume-sama is going to have a movie with the superstar Nobara Ibaragi? It was a romantic drama I think," Sumire announced.

"Really...is that true?" everybody asked, except Natsume who froze on the spot. Apparently, he didn't know that _he _is going to star in a movie, much more a _romantic _drama.

"Excuse me," Natsume muttered. "I'm going to the comfort room for a while."

Everyone was so engrossed at what Sumire said that they didn't notice Natsume exited the room. Everyone except Mikan who followed Natsume's retreating back with sadness, she sighed.

_He's not even jealous about Natsume-kun_, was all Mikan thought as she listened absent-mindedly at Sumire's news.

"...heard that the story is really good...and touching," was all Mikan caught in what Sumire said. She put her hands on the table and looked down. _I just want him to show any kind of emotion...jealousy, anger or even sadness..._

Sumire noticed her silent friend and patted her in the back. She yelped.

"What's wrong Mikan-neechan?" the trio asked worriedly. Mikan gave out a fake smile. "Nothing," she replied. Sumire frowned and bent down to whisper in her ears, "Is this about Tachibana?"

Mikan smiled sadly and nodded. Sumire clenched her fist. "I'm going to murder him," she muttered. Mikan shook her head and said, "No...I don't want to force my feelings on him."

"But I can feel it...he has feelings for you. I just don't know what's keeping him from confessing to you," Sumire uttered. Mikan tilted her head and mumbled, "Maybe he really doesn't have."

"Nonsense...I can see how he look at you sometimes! He's following your every move when you're not watching," Sumire said. Mikan blushed and looked away. "You're seeing things Sumire."

"I'm not!" Sumire argued.

"What are you girls up to?" the trio asked, leaning to them so they could hear their conversation.

"Don't eavesdrop to us idiots!" Sumire elbowed the one nearest to her, who happens to be Koko. He slumped down and groaned in pain. The other two knelt in front of Koko and asked, "Are you alright Koko?"

They looked at Sumire and shouted, "Demon girl!" Her eyes squinted and punched them to oblivion.

"Sumire-chan, you're too much," Mikan calmed her friend down and bent to ask the trio.

"Are you all alright?" she asked gently. The trio cried and hugged Mikan.

"Mikan-neechan, why are you friends with such a violent girl?"

Sumire glared at them and they threw themselves at their feet.

"We're sorry Sumire-sama! We're not going to repeat it again," they chorused. Sumire raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"I'll forgive you if..." Sumire began. "...if?" the trio continued.

"If you find Youichi before homeroom starts!" Sumire bellowed.

"What? He's gone again!" the trio smacked their heads and ran outside to look for him.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"Ruka," Natsume hissed on his phone.

"Why did you call me, Natsume dear?" Ruka sweet voice ranged on Natsume's phone. "Did you miss me already?"

"Shut up Ruka and listen to me," Natsume messed up his hair.

"You know I'll listen to you anytime darling," Ruka flirted.

"Ugh, Ruka stop with the endearments, before I lose myself and strangle you to death when I see you again," Natsume said.

"I don't care if I die Natsume, as long as I'm in your arms when that time comes," Ruka uttered dramatically.

"Yeah, because I'm the one who caused your death," Natsume growled, "You stupid homo!"

"Oh Natsume! You're really dreamy. Don't you know that I'm kissing your portrait right now? I have two, one in my bedroom and one in my bathroom. It's fortunate that Hotaru-chan didn't see it when she came here or else she'll rip it out. They're my precious treasures," Ruka said in one breath. Natsume doesn't know if he's going to throw the phone in the wall or flush it in the toilet.

"Shut up Ruka," Natsume rumbled, "I'm going to ask you a question right now."

"What is it?" Ruka asked.

"Did you just say that to the media that I'm going to star in a movie?" Natsume leaned on the door of a stall in the comfort room.

"Yes of course. It's about damn time you star in a movie or television series," Ruka said excitedly.

"I don't know how to act! You damn homo!" Natsume snarled. "The only thing I know is to pose in front of a camera."

"It's alright. You just have to cry, pretend to love the girl and kiss her," Ruka comforted his _friend._

"Damn! I'm not going to kiss some kind of girl and pretend to love her!" Natsume hollered.

"Aw Natsume, you love me so much that you can't bear to love another?" Ruka muttered. Natsume punched the door. "I'm going to kill you."

"Natsume is angry!" Ruka wailed. "I just want you to try new things. Explore your hidden talents, if you have one."

"I'm not going to act. Period," Natsume said.

"You have to act. The script is already in my hands and we're going to meet Nobara-chan tomorrow," Ruka uttered.

"Meet her yourself," Natsume hung up the phone and sighed. He went out of the stall, finding the trio staring at him with surprised.

"Y-You—how horrible!" the trio chorused.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Author's Notes: **Due to my promise to update after getting 125 reviews...here's another chapter of Crazy Love Affair...:) Thanks for reading and keep on reviewing...help me get 145 this time...Oh, about my other story Rent a Girl...I'm working for its 3rd chapter and I'm also writing the sequel for Matchmaking Club...Thanks for all of my dear readers who were always there._**  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Chapter 13: Sumire's Outburst.**

"G-Guys, I can explain—" Natsume's words were cut when Koko held his collar and shoved him in the nearby stall, causing a loud creak. His eyeglasses fell from his eyes, revealing his crimson orbs.

"Natsume Hyuuga," Koko snarled. "You've got some guts to deceive us."

"Yeah, _the _Natsume Hyuuga who models for the famous NH Brand and now—" Hayate's mouth were covered by no other than Monchu.

"You know what Hayate, whenever you open your mouth a waterfall of information comes out so just shut it," Monchu sighed and then resumed in glaring Natsume.

"You deceive us so well," Koko said. "To think Shouda-san was head over heels in love with a liar."

"I'm not hurting anyone with these lies," Natsume growled, "And besides I have my own reasons, you blockheads."

"Blockheads...you dare call us blockheads!" Monchu roared.

"You haven't hurt anyone? Are you sure?" Koko barked. "Then explain why nee-chan ran out of the building yesterday? Why in hell her name was connected to those malicious issues and was being hated by it? Care to explain Hyuuga!"

"I-I..." Natsume had no explanation for that. He was so ashamed he thought about the new movie rumours first before her. He looked down and muttered, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Is that going to help nee-chan?" Monchu said. Hayate struggled to break away from Monchu because he's trying to catch his breath. Monchu noticed this and let go of Hayate. "Oh I'm sorry Hayate."

"Oi you guys were taking too long the homeroom would start soon," Sumire's voice was heard in the comfort room and next time they knew she went inside, standing in front of her.

"S-Shouda-san," Koko flushed a little, "This is the _men's _comfort room, you know. What if there's someone other than us here? They would think of you as a pervert."

"But nobody's here, right?" Sumire scowled. Her eyes went to the wacky trio then to Natsume. Her eyes widened and shouted, "Natsume-sama, what are you doing here wearing our school uniform?"

"You know him Sumire-chan because he is a student in our school. You know him as..." Monchu picked up the eyeglasses lying on the floor and put it back in Natsume's eyes, "...Natsu Tachibana."

Sumire gasped. "What the hell?" she hollered, "You little liar! You told Mikan you're not Natsume Hyuuga, Tachibana!"

"I don't want her to know. I don't want anybody hurting her," he said sincerely, thinking about Hotaru and her threats to hurt Mikan.

"But you're the one hurting her. Don't you know Mikan likes you a lot? And lying to her, lying to her is like breaking her heart!" Sumire yelled, "It means you can't trust her!"

He looked at her, surprised, "S-She likes me?" A dangerous blush was creeping in his cheeks.

Sumire clasped her hands in her mouth and said, "I'm not supposed to tell you that."

Natsume wriggled out of Koko's grasp and went towards Sumire. He held her shoulders and asked, "Does she really like me?"

Sumire looked away and replied, "You're an idiot. You already know the answer."

Natsume looked down. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I lied to all of you," he said. The trio grimaced at him and chorused, "You better get down in your knees and beg."

Natsume let go of Sumire and faced the trio. He removed his eyeglasses and said, "Who would beg? I already said I'm sorry, isn't that enough?"

"_Who's this person?" _The very thought that was running on everyone's mind for a while.

"He definitely is different whenever he removed his eyeglasses," Koko whispered.

"Does he have a split personality or something?" Monchu mumbled.

"I already told you folks, I had a reason that's why I'm keeping this a secret," Natsume said. "I'm popular that's why paparazzi chased me around."

"Then why don't you go to a celebrity school? This would save us all the trouble," Sumire uttered.

"I want to experience a normal high school!" Natsume growled.

"Then why did you lied when Mikan ask you if you're really Natsume Hyuuga?" Sumire asked, "Don't you know that she hated liars?"

"I was protecting her from Imai," he confessed.

"Hotaru-chan?" Sumrie frowned, "Why?"

"She threatened me that she would hurt the girl I've been hanging around with. She's been bugging me with her name ever since I've met Sakura-san," Natsume answered. "I don't know why she did it though."

Sumire raised an eyebrow before replying, "Simple, she likes you."

"That's impossible! Imai would never like me. You're talking nonsense," Natsume sighed. "Why is it everybody forces me to believe that Imai likes me?"

Sumire shook her head and looked at him, "Because it's the truth. And please Natsume-sama, tell Mikan. She's in the clubroom."

"What about Imai?" Natsume asked.

"Mikan is strong. Remember that well Natsume-sama," Sumire said, "Please tell her before she know it from someone else. Tell her before you dragged this lies too long."

Natsume closed his eyes and muttered, "I'll tell her in due time."

"When is that?" Sumire questioned him.

"I don't know," Natsume said.

"Remember Natsume-sama, tell her before she discover your identity by herself," Sumire mumbled.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Natsume trudged his way towards the club room and opened it. Mikan was already designing the cake when he entered.

"Ah Natsu-kun!" Mikan smiled warmly. "Where are the others?"

Natsume shrugged and sat on the counter, staring at Mikan as she happily put the icing on the cake.

"Sakura-san," he began, "What would you do if someone lied to you?"

"I hate liars," she said. "I find it hard to forgive them. Maybe, I would cease talking to them."

She looked up and caught him staring at her intently. She blushed and glanced away.

"Even if you and the other person were so close?" he had to ask. He's afraid of her rejection.

"Yes," she replied, "But maybe I'll try to listen in his reasons first." She hummed a tune while getting the bowl from the counter and slowly went towards the sink.

"You know what Sakura-san," Natsume said.

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked. She stopped walking and turned around to look at him.

"I like you," he muttered. She dropped the bowl in her hands, making a loud clang inside the club room.

"Natsu-kun?" She looked at him tentatively.

"It's not Natsu-kun," He muttered. He put his right hand in his eyeglasses and gave out a long sigh. "It's..."

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Author's Notes: **I know what you want to say, "What a _freaking_ cliffhanger? The _idiot_ writer likes to keep us hanging in a balance!" I think I've got a knack about cliffhangers...or something like that. Bear with me please. Thanks for reading and please _do _leave a review. Oh yeah, I'm currently having a writer's block to some of my stories. But don't worry, Crazy Love Affair is not one of them. Just check out my profile and see it. :) It's just that sometimes, i lost my confidence in writing other stories. It's so sad whenever I think about it. Gah! I've been so talkative. So see you again on the next chapter._**  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Chapter 14: Going Out.**

"It's..." Natsume repeated, attempting to prolong Mikan's ignorance of his secret. He stared at her intently behind his thick glasses, memorizing every crook and inch of her face. So if she decided not to see him anymore, he would always remember her. He would always keep her inside her mind, and more importantly in his heart. He smiled wistfully. If only he told her back then, if only he didn't lie. Then maybe everything would be different now.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her touched his cheeks. He stared at her and found out that she was worried about him. After all, he had been spacing out. He removed his hand from his eyeglasses and instead held Mikan's hands in place on his cheeks. He closed her eyes and felt the warmth coming from her hands.

"Mikan," he murmured.

Mikan's eyes widened. It was the first time he called her by her first name. She flushed bright red. Her heart suddenly beat faster, as if it's going to burst.

"Natsu-kun –" her words were cut when he suddenly speak.

"I told you it's not Natsu-kun," he told her. "I'm not Natsu Tachibana. That was just an alias." He risked a glance at her and saw how confused she was.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly. "I can't understand you."

Natsume brought down her hands and released it from his grip. His hands went to his glasses again and this time he took it off. "The truth is I am Natsume Hyuuga, the model."

Mikan gasped as she took a step back. Her hands flew on her mouth and tears started to blinded her eyes. "Y-You lied to me?" The tears started to roll down her cheeks. She sobbed. "I trusted you." She gently wiped away her tears but it seemed futile as fresh tears began to gush down.

"I'm sorry Mikan." He raised her hands and caressed her cheeks, wiping away the tears he caused.

Brimming with tears, she looked at him. "Why?" She hiccupped. "Don't you trust me? Aren't I your friend?"

"I just want to protect you." His hands went on top of her head and towed it towards his chest. "Don't cry. I promise I will never do it again. I promise I will never lie to you again."

"Why? Why are you protecting me? From who, from what...tell me."

"Silly, didn't I told you a while ago? I like you." He put his chin on top of his head. "And I want to protect you from the press' prying eyes. I want to protect you from Hotaru –"

"Hey, from Hotaru-chan? Why?"

"She threatened me to hurt the girl I've been interested with. And that's you by the way. I couldn't risk it so I continued to put up this charade."

"Natsu –"

"I told you my real name is Natsume."

"I-I like you too, Natsume." Mikan flushed again.

"I know." He smirked. "Shouda-san told me." He hauled her closer. "Isn't this the part where we kiss?"

"W-Wha –" Mikan's words were cut when Natsume covered her lips with his. Mikan suddenly felt dizzy all of the sudden and she felt she was going to faint. Luckily, Natsume was there and he supported her weight. He lifted his lips from her and smirked.

"I'm really lucky that you're a nice person Mikan. If you aren't then..." Natsume trailed off. "...you're probably going to despise me for lying."

"I'm not really a nice person. I'm just merely in love with you." She smiled at him. "But if you lied to me again. I'll personally send you to the hospital."

"I will not," Natsume whispered and bent his head down to close the distance between them again.

But they were interrupted by a long cough coming from the door.

"I-I hate to interrupt your make out session but we're going to be late if you two continue that." Sumire and the trio's faces were like ripen tomato.

Natsume and Mikan jumped apart, slightly blushing.

"Why the heck are you guys watching?" Natsume shouted in embarrassment.

"As I said, we're going to be late if – we allow you to go further," Sumire fidgeted her fingers. "And this is not the appropriate place either."

"What are you all imagining? We aren't doing any nasty things!" Mikan hollered.

"Yeah, don't mind them Mikan. They're head were just full of kelp." Natsume shrugged.

"What did you say Tachibana!" the trio screamed and attacked Natsume.

"We really don't care if you're a model. I really wanted to punch that face of yours for a long time. Since, Shouda-san was so infatuated with you."

"Back away, Koko. I don't care about your impossible love with Shouda-san. If you like her just ask her out."

"Don't talk as if I'm not here, idiots!" Sumire knocked their heads in annoyance.

"Guys, if we don't hurry, _we're _seriously going to be late. You know, late, late, late. Hey you know the origin of late –"

"Shut up Hayate!"

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

When the class had ended, Mikan fixed her things and put it in her bag. She swung her bag on her shoulders and looked at her friend. "Are you ready, Sumire-chan?"

"Yeah, let's go." Sumire walked beside her as they exited the room. They saw Natsume leaning against the wall, staring at them.

"Natsu-kun, why are you here?" Mikan asked.

"Waiting for you," he replied.

"Why?" she tilted her head. "Did you forget something in the club room?"

"Ah, I get it." Sumire smirked. "I'm going ahead Mikan. See you tomorrow."

Mikan stared at her friend and said, "Are you sure you'd be alright by yourself?"

"I'm alright. I'll just force the wacky trio to bring me home." Sumire waved and darted off.

Mikan laughed then looked at Natsume again. "So what did you forgot Natsume?"

Natsume heaved a sigh. "I'm going to walk you home, you idiot!" He messed up his hair in frustration.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, why could I not be sure?" Natsume said. Then he suddenly remembered how her father and brother hated him. "Oh yeah, your father and brother were there and you know how much they hated me."

"They don't hate you."

"I won't buy that. They would definitely beat me up once they knew we were going out."

"No, I meant what I said. The truth is they like you. They just don't show it." Mikan smiled. "The one I'm worried about is your photo shoots. Are you sure is alright to miss them?"

"It's alright I don't have photo shoots to –" Natsume stopped when his phone rang. It was Ruka. He excused himself from Mikan and went to get it.

"Hello," Natsume uttered. "I don't have anything scheduled today, am I?"

"Ah, I'm sorry Natsume. But the story briefing about the movie you're going to make with Nobara-chan was moved today. Please come as soon as possible." Ruka sounded frantic on the other line. It was the first time he heard him like that. "Natsume, please come now. Her manager is too scary. If looks could kill, I'll be dead right now."

"Didn't I tell you I will not act in a movie?" Natsume hissed. He knew he was not made for acting. But his manager is too pushy.

"Please Natsume, I'm begging you!" Ruka wailed on the other side. "Please! Her manager is really going to skin me alive with his stares."

Natsume growled. "You're ruining my day!"

He felt someone held his hand and he looked sideways, seeing Mikan smiled at him. She nodded and whispered, "It's alright to make a movie. I'll definitely watch it." Mikan squeezed his hand.

Natsume sighed. If only Mikan hadn't encouraged him, then he'd really turned down the movie offer. He'd rather be with her that with some actress. "Alright, I'll come."

"Really Natsume! Tha –"

Natsume hung up his phone before Ruka could complete his gratitude. He stared at Mikan and said, "I'm sorry. I promise I'll properly greet your parents and your brother sometime. I'll tell them we're going out. For the meantime, I'll walk you home."

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

After dropping Mikan in her house, Natsume proceeded to go the studio. He opened his dressing room and saw Ruka talking to some girl. Then Ruka saw him and brightened up.

"Natsume!" Ruka shouted. "I'm glad you came _before_ I die." He casted a look on the other man on the opposite side of the room and gulped.

Natsume followed his gaze and saw a man staring at them like some prey. Then the man's eyes widened when he saw him.

"Huh? What? Is there something wrong in my face?" Natsume asked. He looked at Ruka and raised an eyebrow.

Ruka pointed at his disguise, "Hey, the pretense props."

Natsume quickly removed his disguise. "I'm sorry. I was not, er, properly dressed."

"No, that's not it. You...you're –" the man was cut off when the girl that was talking with Ruka a while ago speak up.

"You're Tachibana-kun, right?" the girl said leisurely.

"Wha – how did you know?" Natsume asked.

The girl giggled a little. "I'm Nobara Ibaragi. But I think you know me as Nobara Serio."

"And don't forget about me. My real name is Rei Serio. But you know me as Persona, the bodyguard."

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Author's Notes: **It's getting really complicated. :) That's why it's called _Crazy Love Affair_, right? Well, thanks for patiently waiting for my slow updates. Thanks for reading and reviewing this story. See you on my other stories._**  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Chapter 15: Storm.**

"I'm happy to finally be able to talk to you. You're always surrounded by your friends that there's no chance for me to approach you." Nobara gave Natsume a shy smile while fanning her flushed cheeks. "I had no idea that you're _the _Natsume Hyuuga."

"Well, nobody does at school," Natsume said. But that was completely a lie. Mikan and the others knew it already. But he had to keep this a secret. To keep his friends safe from the clutches of the media and die-hard fans and most especially to keep Mikan safe from Hotaru, he had to shut his mouth and pretend that no one at school knew his secret.

Nobara giggled. "I feel special. I'm the only one at school who knows your identity." She seized Natsume's arm and hugged it to her chest, ultimately closing her eyes. "I'm glad to share a secret with you."

Natsume squirmed. He felt uncomfortable. He took his arm from Nobara and inched backward. "I – let's take a seat first. We need to talk about the upcoming movie." He grabbed a chair from his side and sat down. The others did the same.

Nobara pushed her chair beside Natsume and grinned at him. "Let's seat together."

Natsume forced himself to nod as a sign of respect to a lady. He put his hands on his pockets and clenched his fist. _Endure, endure...After this meeting, I'll finally be able to call Mikan._

"So about the movie," Ruka began, "I read it and the plot was good." He handed the script to Natsume and smiled. "It's so touching and romantic and sad and everything."

Natsume frowned, skimming through the pages of the script. As he read further, the crease on his face grew. He finally looked up from the script and tossed it back to Ruka, in which the latter failed to catch it.

"I have three kissing scenes, _three_. I'm just a beginner and –"

"What do you expect from a romantic drama?" Persona budged in, cutting Natsume's words in midair. "There's going to be a lot of romantic scenes and tear-jerking moments. You have to prepare yourself."

Natsume sighed and slouched on the chair. "I've been telling you guys, I'm a model. I'm not some actor who pretended to like some chick to earn money."

"That's a bad way to put it Natsume." Ruka draped a hand on Natsume's shoulder. "The movie you're going to make is an inspirational one. The moment I read the script I've been griped. It's not entirely about love. It's all about family, making friends, finding love and everything." He gave his best friend an encouraging smile.

Natsume scoffed and crossed his arms around his chest. "But why did they choose me? There are a lot of potential candidates for this kind of movies."

"That would be my fault Natsume," Ruka told him sheepishly. "I've been leaving your schedule open for movies."

"You..." Natsume snarled. "You've been doing these things behind my back." He sent a murderous glare towards his manager and best friend.

But Ruka didn't back down, a first from him. He's been submissive for the past five years and now he's fighting Natsume. "I'm your manager. I want the best for your career."

Natsume sighed. "Alright, I'm going to do the movie."

"Yes!" Nobara jumped from her seat and tackled Natsume, sending them both to the floor. "I'm so lucky. I got to spend my time with you."

Natsume moaned and straightened himself in a sitting position. Nobara was between his legs, hugging his neck as if her life was depended on it. Meanwhile, using his right hand, he rubbed the back of his head where there was a slight pain from falling and the other hand was to support both his weight and Nobara.

The door swung open and there stood Hotaru with a grim face. She scowled as she saw Natsume and Nobara sprawling on the floor.

"Ah – Hotaru-chan. This is not what you think..." Ruka blocked Hotaru's view of Natsume and Nobara. Hotaru glared at him and shoved him aside.

She walked towards Natsume and clutched Nobara's shoulder roughly, casting her aside.

Nobara yelped as she landed on her butt on the floor.

"You got some nerve to hug _my_ partner like that," Hotaru hissed. Persona trudged between Hotaru and Nobara.

"How dare you hurt my sister?" Persona barked. "You got no right, no right at all!"

Hotaru stepped forward and faced Persona with ease. She got no fears while eyeing the dark man with all contempt. "Then she should keep her hands away from Hyuuga. I saw him first, therefore, he's mine."

Natsume stood up from his spot on the floor and frowned from Hotaru's words. _What is she talking about?_ Natsume turned to look at Ruka and asked him about Hotaru's words and actions, which was currently sending him to the depths of confusion.

"Whoa, this was really going into a full-blown fight," Ruka commented, shaking his head. He glanced at Hotaru.

Natsume could swear, he saw a brief of longing and sadness in his best friend's eyes.

"Ruka..." Natsume approached his best friend cautiously. He placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the latter to jump a little. "Are you alright? You're jumpy."

Ruka pursed his lips and answered, "Or course, I'm alright."

Their attention was drawn again to the quarrelling people on the other side of the room.

"They are about to make a movie –"

"I don't care. Your sister had been clingy and flirty and –" Hotaru closed her eyes as Persona raised his hand as if he was going to hurt her.

When she didn't feel any pain, she opened her eyes and gasped. Standing in front of her was Ruka, clutching Persona's hand. She took note of his heavy breathing and tensed shoulders. She saw a flashed of anger in his eyes.

"How can you hit a girl like that? Don't you have manners?" Ruka spoke every word with formality and rage.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not going to hit her!" Persona barked. He snatched his hands from Ruka and threw him an icy glare.

"Don't make any excuses! You raised your hand –"

"To scratch my head...it was itching. What? I can't scratch my head now?"

"That's all?" Ruka stepped back.

"Yes, that's all. Are you expecting me to seriously hit a girl," Persona rolled his eyes. "I know I look kinda intimidating. But I'm not that low to raise my hand on a feeble girl."

"Hey, who are you calling feeble?" Hotaru shouted, trying to attack Persona. Ruka held her on the waist to stop her from attacking Persona.

"Calm down, Hotaru," Ruka murmured. He sighed and together with Hotaru, slumped down on the floor. "I – I seriously thought he's going to hit you." He tightened his arms around her waist.

Hotaru stiffened. The way Ruka spoke to her made her think he was a real man, but it couldn't be true, right? He was in love with Natsume. He's gay.

"What was that Nogi?" Hotaru muttered. "You're speaking like a real man." She chuckled. "But you're not, right?"

Ruka had let go of Hotaru and stood up. "I think I'm not feeling well. Let's continue this conversation some other time. If you'd just excuse me, I'm going now." He went towards the door, swung it open and rushed outside.

Hotaru stood up and followed him. "Nogi!"

"Hey, what's _wrong _with them? Are they an item?" Persona asked. Then he looked at Natsume and heaved a long sigh. "But she's in love with you so probably not."

He took his sister arm and guided him to the door. He looked at Natsume once last time and said, "We're going to meet some other time. Since your manager had just flee from us. Good bye."

They slammed the door when they leave, leaving Natsume so confused. "What the hell happened?"

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"Nogi." Hotaru caught up with Ruka and held his arm. "What was that about?"

Ruka snatched his arm away from Hotaru and turned around. "I said I was not feeling well. So leave me alone!"

Her eyes widened as she inched back.

He ruffled his hair in frustration. "Hotaru, please. I don't want to talk right now." He gave him a melancholy smile. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

He snatched her arm and pulled her in a gentle hug. "Let's just forget about this night and go on with our _normal_ lives." He let go of her and called for a taxi.

He opened the door and before boarding on it, he said, "Go home now, ok? Natsume and Nobara are probably going home too. Don't beat yourself over Nobara. Natsume doesn't like her. We're the true rivals, right? So cheer up."

Hotaru watched as the taxi sped off.

"Idiot, how could I forget this night?" She closed her eyes. "Why are you doing this for me?"

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Mikan was just got from the shower when her cell phone vibrated. She looked at the caller I.D. and smiled. She answered the call and said, "Hello, Natsu."

"Hey, my _real_ name is Natsume."

"How was the conference?" Mikan asked gently. She sat on her bed and attempted to dry her hair with the use of the towel, since she couldn't use the blower while talking to Natsume.

"It was a disaster." There was a long pause. "Looks like a whirlwind of emotions suddenly knocked me off the ground."

Mikan giggled. "Why? What happened?"

"Remember Nobara Serio and Persona from the ghost incident?"

"Oh, yes." Mikan shivered a little. "What's wrong with them?"

"The girl was really an actress and Persona was her manager. Well, it's too complicated."

Mikan wheezed. "I had no idea. She was scary when she was in the library. I really had no clue she was an actress."

A brief pause from Natsume's side happened.

Mikan frowned. "Natsume, are you there?"

"Yes...Mikan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it? Ask me away."

"If – if a man saved a woman without hesitation, does that mean he cared about her? Does that mean he liked her?"

"Well, he does care about her. But I don't know if he likes her." Mikan chuckled. "It depends on a lot of things, Natsume. But if you'd ask me, there's a possibility that he likes her."

There's a pause on the other side again.

"Natsume, are you tired? Just get some sleep already." Mikan smiled. "I know you had a rough day."

"No...I'm sorry. I spaced out again...besides I can't sleep in front of your house, right?"

"You gotta be kidding me." Mikan huffed. She scrambled on her bed and looked at the front gate from her window. There, standing in front of their house, waving at her was Natsume.

"I came to see what you're doing. I feel bad leaving you because of work so I rushed here."

"I'm touched Natsume." Mikan smiled. "Wait there, I'm going to let you inside."

"No, there's no need. I couldn't face your father right now."

"I told you he likes you. And it's about time to let them know you're my boyfriend."

"Do you want me to get killed?"

Mikan giggled. "I'm not going to let them kill you." She bolted out of her room and ran downstairs.

"Easy there, Mikan." Her mother smiled at her. She paid her no heed as she went outside the house and opened the front gate.

"Natsume..." she trailed off.

Natsume smirked and ended the call on the cell phone. Mikan did the same and guided him inside the house.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, onii-san..." Mikan called the attention of her family. They glanced up and saw her holding hands with Natsume.

Izumi and Tsubasa's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Natsu and I are going out."

There was a brief silence before the whole house broke into chaos.

Izumi and Tsubasa shouted in protests.

Yuka, on the other hand, congratulated her daughter.

"And one more thing," Mikan looked at Natsume and talked to him on the side of her mouth. "Please, take off your eyeglasses."

Natsume nodded and took off his disguise.

"His real name is Natsume Hyuuga. He's a model."

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Author's Notes: **_Crazy Love Affair_ is going to end soon. But of course, before the ending, there are a lot of loose ends to tied up. What was really on Ruka's mind? What would happen to Koko and Sumire's awkward relationship? What will become of Nobara and Hotaru's antagonism towards each other? And of course, Natsume's fate on Izumi and Tsubasa's hand? Well, you're going to find out on the next chapters? See you on my other stories. :D


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Chapter 16: Selfless Love.**

"I don't know a model called Natsume Hyuuga."

Tsubasa and Izumi stubbornly pouted and crossed their arms across their chests. They puffed and looked away. Yuka was giggling all along and draped a gentle hand on her husband and son.

"Izumi-kun, Tsubasa...just support Mikan." Yuka smiled slowly. He went towards Natsume and patted his shoulder. "He's such a kind and handsome man, don't you think? And besides..." She looked at Tsubasa and winked. "You said that Natsume Hyuuga was like your hero because he's so cool."

Tsubasa turned red and protested, "No! When in hell did I say that?"

"You said it like just a week ago," Yuka chuckled.

Natsume smirked.

"So...you like me as Natsume Hyuuga?" The said model tossed away his disguise. "Then I'll just go here with this get-up." He flipped his hair and smiled evilly.

Tsubasa glanced at his father and cried, "I'm sorry father. I'm his huge fan!"

Izumi looked at his son and passed on the message, _you traitor!_

Tsubasa gulped loudly and rushed to his room.

"Izumi-kun, don't threaten your own son!" Yuka reprimanded her husband. "Just accept Mikan and Natsume already."

"He's not worthy of my daughter." Izumi tapped his chest repeatedly, glowing with pride.

Mikan sighed, "You're overreacting father. If there's someone between the two of us who is not worthy of the other, then it would be me..." She grinned. "I'm just nobody in Natsume's world."

Natsume squeezed Mikan's hand and made her turn towards him. "What are you saying?" He frowned. "I found the life I've been longing for when I met you." He encircled his arms on Mikan's shoulder and faced Izumi with all his determination.

"She's important to me. I would do anything to make her happy." Natsume never wavered in front of Izumi and just look ahead without any signs of hesitation. "I know I could be a jerk, a cold-hearted bastard or whatever you called it but when I'm with your daughter...I felt that I could be a new person." He continued, "So please don't be so difficult and just accept us already."

"This arrogant kid..." Izumi muttered, eye brows twitching with irritation.

"So what's the verdict?" Natsume asked hopefully.

"My...my decision still stands..." Izumi said. "We...we're going to talk about this some other day. I'm tired. Good night." He dashed upstairs while thinking..._I need to rethink my strategies..._

Natsume sighed and looked at Mikan. "Your old man is really stubborn."

"Don't worry about him. He'll eventually soften up," Mikan giggled. "Like I told you, he likes you. And both of you were kinda the same."

"Huh?" Natsume gagged at Mikan's words. "Where in hell do we look the same?"

Mikan put a finger in her lips and said, "That's my little secret."

"Hey. I'll leave you two lovebirds here." Yuka made her exit upstairs, smiling a little at her daughter's newfound happiness.

"Come on. Just tell me..."

"Natsume...it's time to go home." She chuckled, shifting the subject elsewhere. "We need to go to school tomorrow." She hustled him to the front door and into the gate.

"Good night Natsume. See you tomorrow." She smiled and was about to close the gate when he stuck his foot inside, preventing her to completely shut it.

"What's the prob –" Her words were cut as he crushed his lips to hers. He snaked an arm in her waist and pulled her closer. She, on the other hand, put her hands on his chest.

They broke the kiss after a minute, faces flushed. They grinned at each other.

"Good night Mikan. See you tomorrow." He let her go, gave her a small wave and walked away.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Sumire Shouda was walking towards the school, feeling a little bit down. Just yesterday, the man of her dreams and her best friend had decided to officially go out.

She was happy for them and the same time lonely. She had yet to find a love and all this time she thought it would be Natsume. She continued to stroll down the road to school and at the distance she saw Koko, all alone, which was weird since he always had his best pals around him.

"Oi, one of the wacky trio!" She called out.

Koko turned around and saw her. He smirked and rushed backwards until he was jogging alongside her.

"I would appreciate it if you stop calling us wacky trio or one of the wacky trio." Koko sighed. "My name is Koko, Shouda-san."

Then he flipped his hair and gave her a breathtaking smile. "You're getting prettier than the last time we met."

"Stop joking." Sumire walked faster to overtake him. But he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"I'm not joking," he whispered in her ear. She turned red and slapped his hand away.

She inched back, holding her flushed face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I may be fooling around you but I like you. I've always been." He stared at her eyes deeply. "I want to be with you. Is there something wrong with that?" He continued, "You don't have a chance with Natsume now. He loves Mikan. Why don't you give us both a chance?"

"You're so cruel. How can you say all of this?" Sumire cried. "My feelings for him won't change in a blink of an eye. Won't you please just _leave_ me alone?"

Koko ruffled his hair in sadness and frustration. "I get it. I won't bother you anymore." He dashed away, leaving her all alone. A tear dropped from her face, feeling so sad all of the sudden.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

After class, Hotaru sneaked from her manager and went to Ruka's house. He had been strange last night. There's must be a logical explanation behind it. Clearly, he told her that he was sick but she didn't buy that story. The young lad had always been so lively and he _rarely _got sick.

Hotaru rang the bell, but there was no answer. She tried opening the gate and was not surprised that it was opened. The front door was opened too. _Typical of Nogi_, she thought grimly.

"Nogi!" She howled. She looked around the house and finally arrived at his room. She turned the knob opened. "Nogi! Where are you?" Her eyes fell on the doorway towards the bathroom. "It can't be? Is he drowning again?"

She was about to dash towards the bathroom when someone hugged her from behind, preventing her from doing anything. She stiffened, not knowing what to do until his assaulter spoke up. "Why are you here, Hotaru?"

She sighed. "Stop harassing me Nogi!" She elbowed him in the stomach and stepped away from him. "Just what do you thi – bloody hell! What the heck are you wearing?"

"Am I so pretty your jaw dropped?" Ruka laughed, twirling his long, blond curls with his fingers. To be honest, he was just wearing a wig. Then he turned around and the dress he recently bought went along with his movement.

"You're so disgusting I might puke," Hotaru wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Would you please change what you're wearing?" She heaved a long sigh.

"Why should I? I will seduce Natsume with this get-up," he told her. He laughed again. "There's no woman who can take him away."

Hotaru looked annoyed but after several minutes, her face cracked a grin. "Thank goodness you're still gay. You're acting manly yesterday so I thought...you went back to being a man."

"Well, I can't bear to see a fellow woman getting hurt. So I tried my best to protect you." He nudged her with his elbow.

"Oh, if that's the case then come on!" She held his hand and dragged him out.

"Where are you taking me?" Ruka asked apprehensively. "Don't tell me...don't tell me..."

"Oh, just shut up Nogi. We're going to Hyuuga's apartment."

"What are we going to do there?"

"I chased you yesterday. I don't want him to misunderstand something about us." She continued, "I need to explain everything to him." Then she looked at Ruka. "And would you please change your clothes?"

"Not a chance." He smirked. He glanced away from her, before she could see the longing and pain in his eyes.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

After class, Natsume invited Mikan to his apartment. They bought ingredients for ravioli since she insisted on cooking something for him in his place. He would never understand girls and their irrational impulses. But then again, seeing her standing beside him made him so happy, and he would never admit it to her, not at all.

"Wow. You got a really nice place to live in Natsume," she told him. "But aren't you lonely? Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they're living overseas." He went to his fridge and fished out a cola can. He opened it and sipped a little. He offered some to his girlfriend in which the latter accepted gratefully.

"We just had an indirect kiss, you know." He smirked as she turned red. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Kiss me."

"W-What are you saying?" She pushed him away and held her flushed cheeks.

His smirk grew. "I'm always the one initiating our kiss. So today is the day you're going to initiate our kiss." He licked his lips. "Do it quick. I'm a very impatient man."

"Oh geez..." She wheezed. "Please close your eyes."

He obeyed and closed his eyes. She touched his cheeks with her hands and tiptoed to kiss him. She gently laid her lips in his and gave him a light kiss.

He smirked and held her waist, pulling her closer. Their gentle kiss turned rough when he took control of the kiss. He devoured her mouth and smiled in between the intervals.

They broke the kiss with her panting. He chuckled. "You suddenly stopped breathing."

"It's because of you, you idiot!" She shouted, punching his chest softly, since all her strength seemed drained from the kiss.

He hugged her tight and put his chin on top of her head.

"Let's cook now," she said. She inched back a little to look at him.

He frowned. "Let's? You mean, I'll be cooking too?"

"Of course!" she smiled brightly. "Let's cook together Natsume."

She dragged him in the kitchen. In the midst of protests, encouraging, kisses, flirting, teaching and everything, they cooked delicious and wonderful ravioli.

"I could say, I'm slightly proud of myself for helping you cook this wonderful stuff." Natsume took a bite and smirked.

Both of them were sitting on the ground, leaning against the coach. They were cuddling together and he was eating some ravioli. Time after time, he would offer some for her and she would gladly accept it.

After eating, they washed the dishes and would constantly flirt with each other.

"We looked like an idiot couple." She giggled.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not happy to be called an idiot."

She looked at the clock hanging in the wall and gasped. "Oh no, I need to get home. Father would be worried if I'm not home by seven."

"I'll come with you." He sighed. "I need to talk to your father again, anyway."

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

"I'm so embarrassed standing next to you." Hotaru glared at Ruka who was still currently wearing a wig and girls' clothing.

"Oh come on." Ruka giggled. "I'm so beautiful in this clothing."

They went out of the elevator and rounded the corner towards Natsume's apartment.

She momentarily stopped when Natsume's door suddenly opened and Mikan went out from it.

"Hey, Hotaru." Ruka frowned. "Let's go."

"Sakura-san..." Hotaru trailed off. Ruka looked confused and she followed the direction she was looking. His eyes widened when he saw Mikan Sakura on Natsume's doorway.

After a few seconds, Natsume came out too with a smirk visible on his face.

"Why are they together?" she murmured. "Why?"

Ruka saw Natsume put his arms around Mikan and leaned down. He snatched Hotaru's arm, spun her around and buried her face in his chest.

"W-What are you doing Nogi?" Hotaru tapped his chest. "Let go of me. I need to see what's going on?"

Ruka looked pained as he witnessed Natsume making out with Mikan in front of his apartment. Both of them looked so happy and contented in each other's arms.

"Don't look Hotaru." Ruka whispered in her hair. He suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the elevator. She caught a glimpse of Natsume and Mikan kissing.

Ruka opened the elevator and tossed Hotaru inside. He went in it too and closed the elevator. He pushed the button that would directly send them to the first floor.

"What are you doing?" Hotaru banged the elevator and was pushing the buttons of the elevator. "Let me out. I need to talk to them. I need to –"

"Shut up Hotaru," he hollered. "Can't you see? Natsume likes somebody else. It's not you. Don't...don't repeatedly hurt yourself by liking him more. Please just stop now."

Hotaru slumped on the floor and tears cascaded down her cheeks. She couldn't stop crying now. She put a hand on her eyes and said, "Why? I've liked him since forever. Ever since we first met five years ago, I have liked him. Why did she come to his life and took him away? I've known him longer, love him longer. Why can't he see that I love him? Why?"

Ruka stooped down on Hotaru's level and crossed his arms on top of his knees. He buried his chin on his arm and stared at her. "Don't cry Hotaru."

"Why can't I cry? The man I loved had been kissing –" Her words were cut when he suddenly hugged her.

"Hotaru...I...we're the same," Ruka muttered. "The girl I loved since forever couldn't realize that I'm in love with her."

"What are you saying? You're a homo –"

"I'm not a gay. I'm not in love with Natsume," Ruka said slowly. "I've been pretending to be a gay for the past five years to help the girl I loved to be closer to the man she likes."

"Nogi..." she trailed off. "I don't understand you...Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm saying that I love you Hotaru. I have been for the past five years."

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Author's Notes: **Finally updated! Ruka had finally admitted his feelings for Hotaru-chan. Natsume and Mikan-chan are now going steady. Sumire-chan and Koko were not exactly in good terms now. Find out what's going to happen to their **_Crazy Love Affairs_ **next chapter, ne? For the meantime, please review and let me know your thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Chapter 17: Their Past (Part 1).**

_5 years ago..._

"Damn it...it's _so_ hot." Natsume Hyuuga put a hand beside his face and tried to fan himself. He sauntered over the streets of the city and swore under his breath again. He was already wearing light and thin clothes since it was already summer. A long, blue short reaching below his knees and a red t-shirt on top should already be fine but considering the very hot weather, he was better staying at his lonesome apartment. "Why did I agree to go with you guys anyways? I'm just wasting my time. I'm better off reading my manga at home _without _any clothes on."

With what he just said, the girls with him flushed in embarrassment. The guys coughed a little, trying to ignore what he just said but their red faces betrayed their actions. Ruka Nogi stepped out of the group and laughed, patting his best pal's back. "You're the best Natsume, with your dry sense of humor. But don't overdo it. The girls might faint with too much blood in their heads in this hot weather."

"Then you shouldn't have _force_ me to join you."

"What's wrong with having fun with us for a change Natsume?" Ruka grinned, saying his words with cheerful voice which sometimes ticked his best friend off. "You're always locked up in that big apartment of yours. Your family lives overseas so you have _much _freedom and you're not using it. What a shame man!" He continued, "So you're better off hanging out with us. I promised we'll have fun."

"Oh, and I'm having _so_ much fun right now," Natsume told him sarcastically and added, "With the hot weather and everything, yeah, it's _really_ fun." He stomped forward, letting them know he was upset. He was not a man of words but a man of actions and clearly he was showing them how he was while mad.

"See...you're having fun." Ruka smiled enthusiastically and tapped Natsume forward, forcing the latter to step his foot hard in the ground to avoid falling. He mumbled gruffly and glared at his thick-headed friend. Ruka oblivious of Natsume's hostility, declared, "Nothing beats the fun you can have with your friends."

Natsume, stunned by his best friend's heedless words, momentarily stopped to calm himself. He was already at the edge because of the weather and Ruka was not helping to improve his mood. His careless attitude was pushing him to the limits. He allowed his friends to overtake him to have a moment for himself. He closed his eyes, taking multiple gulps of air.

By the time he opened his eyes, he couldn't see any of his friends anymore. He looked around and smirked. "Is this a chance given by God?" His smirk widened. "I can go home!" He spun around, made a last look behind him and continued forward...just to be knocked out on the ground.

He sat up and groaned, looking at the culprit who bumped into him. His eyes narrowed into slits as she saw it was a girl. She had dark purple, short hair with amethyst eyes. She was a slender woman, wearing skinny jeans and fitted tank-top, exposing her immature curves. Noticing she was being stared up, she looked up, meeting Natsume's exquisite crimson orbs.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked sternly, collecting the tinted shades, a pink wig and a blue cap lying not far away from her. "It's so rude to stare, you know."

"What's ruder, you bumping to me or me staring at you?" He retorted and pushed himself up, not bothering to give her a hand. "And what makes you think I'm really staring at you? Don't flatter yourself. You're not that pretty." He dusted his clothes.

"You're not a gentleman, aren't you?" She stood up, putting back the wig followed by the cap and tinted glasses. "And I'm not flattering myself. Most boys think I'm pretty enough to become a _model._"

"You're not convincing me." Natsume pointed at her get-up. "You looked ridiculous and stupid." He smirked and walked passed her, getting away before any of his friends spot him. But before he could run away from the place, something hit his head, causing him to stop and turned around. Not too long, a wig smacked him on the face too.

"What the hell!" he hollered and looked up, seeing the girl he had just encounter, panting unevenly. She was pissed.

"You..." She marched towards him and tapped his chest angrily, "...I don't look stupid. If I could just spend my entire day without anyone chasing after me then I'd be grateful to toss away this get-up. You don't understand because you are not famous. There's no paparazzi taking your pictures every fucking day, determine to find any dirt about you." She punched his chest a couple more times before continuing, "I just hate this kind of life. I thought I'll be happy because my mom said I would if I become a model. But this life is so lonely."

She was about to push him but he caught her hand. "Stop..." He rubbed his chest and said impassively, "You're hurting me."

"Isn't that Hotaru-chan?" Some bunch of giddy girls stopped before them. They were grinning so wide their face could split up. "She's so cute. Is she really Hotaru-chan?"

Noticing his companion stiffened, Natsume looked at her. She looked pained and lonely and sad. He sighed and tugged her behind him. He picked up the forsaken cap on the ground and put it in her head. He faced the girls and said, "Don't compare my girlfriend to that ugly, little whoever-she-was girl."

"What?" the girls frowned. "Hotaru-chan is not ugly. Maybe your girl is." One of them put her hands on her hips and queried, "I mean who is she compared to a famous model? She is nothing."

Natsume grimaced and swung her fist towards the girl's face stopping inches before it hit. "You dare say another hurtful word towards my girl friend then your face will definitely have contact with my fist." He smirked as he saw the girl shivered with fright and slumped on the ground when he withdrew his fist.

"You ruthless bastard..." the remaining girls hissed. They picked their friend on the floor and hurriedly ran away, leaving Natsume and his companion behind. He snickered and muttered, "Idiots as if I even dare to lay a finger on them." He shook his fist and risked a glance at the girl standing before him.

She was grinning evilly and looked at Natsume, making their eyes met. "Ah...You can be a good guy if you wanted to."

Natsume rolled his eyes and draped a hand on her head. "Just don't get into trouble again. You looked like someone famous so many people chase after you." He crossed his arms and sighed. "But I don't get it, you're so _un_ladylike. Why would they mistake you as a model?"

"I _am_ a model. They're not mistaking me for someone else because I'm real."

Natsume blinked his eyes a couple of times before snickering loudly. "You...a model? Don't deceive yourself kid. I'm going now." He gave her head one last pat and turned around, walking away. Her cheeks were tinted with red and she held the spot where he patted.

She let out a deep breath and shouted, "What's your name?" She had to know. He is the man who was so incredibly rude and know-it-all at first but had a soft, caring side.

He waved his hand and hollered back, "My name is Natsume Hyuuga. See you around _wig_ girl."

She watched him until he disappeared in the rush of crowd on the next lane. She raised a hand and had put it in her chest, feeling and hearing her wild heartbeat. Her face was also red. The spot he touched was like burning in her skin. She wouldn't forget him, not now, not ever, she thought. "Natsume Hyuuga..." she smiled. "Natsume...thank you."

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

Hotaru Imai, after meeting Natsume Hyuuga, was now lost in the city.

She was walking without direction on the streets but didn't dare to ask. Her phone was out of charge. She had her wallet but it was full of credit and platinum cards. She sighed. She was useless during times like this. She looked at the sky and it was already painted by red-orange, meaning it will be dark soon.

She sauntered on the park. She watched the kids played in the sand box without a care in the world. How she wished she could go back to being a kid, without any worries and problems. She remembered her mom, telling her that she should continue her broken dream. That Hotaru should grow up and become a celebrity, a passion her mom quitted for her. A dream that closed to gave birth to her.

And now she felt obligated to fulfil her mom's desires. Now, she was a model, running like crazy from numerous fans. Entering a celebrity school and never had a day with people who weren't famous.

She sighed and held the chain of the swings, slowly rocking herself. How odd. She wasn't crying. She was just –

"...when I look back...boom...no best friend...that was very low and uncalled for...you left us and I arrange all that just for – hello...Natsume! Natsume!" A blonde boy, looking furious and upset stormed towards the swing and sat on the empty spot beside her. But what really called for her attention was the name Natsume.

The blonde boy closed his cell phone and put it inside his pockets. She scrutinised him carefully, taking notes of his face, actions and mannerisms. He was mad but his aura was nothing like Natsume Hyuuga. She thought that the blonde beside him, whether connected to Natsume or not was gentle and kind, so unlike his friend.

"Ah..." she opened her mouth to speak, catching the blonde boy's attention.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" He tilted his head, a grin spread on his playful face. "You look kinda dumb but cute." He laughed, pointing at the pink wig and cap.

"I don't want to hear the same thing twice in a day." She stood up to leave. She stepped her foot forward and walked away from the boy. But all too sudden, she didn't notice the rock before her so she tripped on it and skidded down. Ruka took off from the swings and approached her. He stooped down and offered his hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked, checking her from any bruises or wounds. When he found none, he helped her stood up.

"I'm quite fine. I was just distracted a little but I'm alright." She turned around and noticed for the first time that her ankle was hurting. She winced in pain and knelt down.

"What happened?"

"I twisted my ankle," she told him. "I was so careless. How can I work tomorrow?" She grunted. She would really get a long, _noisy_ sermon later. And it's the last thing she needed right now.

She heard the rustle of clothes and glanced at Ruka who stooped down in front of her. He was showing her his back and said, "Come on. I'm going to give you a piggy-ride." He chuckled when she groaned loudly. "It's not going to be bad. I'll carry you like a princess to your house."

"No. It seems like my brain wanted me to cease all communications with you," she scowled, flinched as she put more weight on her injured ankle. Nevertheless, she managed to maintain her emotionless facade. "You seemed like an idiot and I don't associate with idiots."

Ruka sighed and steered his body, grabbing her hands and forced her to ride on him.

"Wha-What the hell are you doing?" she screeched as she felt her feet left the ground and before she knew it, she was daggling behind his back. "Put me down!"

"I will not. Injure people should just enjoy this ride." Ruka laughed and started walking. "So where are we going?" He momentarily stopped and pushed her up so she wouldn't fall. "Where is your house?"

"I refuse to answer." She looked away, muttering incoherent words before saying, "You might be a stalker, robber, or anything for all I care."

Ruka inhaled sharply. "Do I look like some creepy stalker to you?" He paused. "Look...I'm not a _bad _guy, ok? Just trust me on this..._snotty _girl."

She glared at him for quite a long time before heaving a long sigh. "Fine. I trust you. If you can just lend me your phone so I could call my _mom_." She added mentally, _"Or my manager. Whoever's not busy...or __**angry**_**."**

"Sure..." he muttered and scrambled for his phone in his pockets. Once he found it, he gave it to her.

"Ah...thanks..." she said in a small voice. She flipped the phone open and dialled her mom's phone number _slowly_. She had put it against her ear and listened to the monotonous tone the phone always had. She gulped loudly when it went through. _Boy, I'm doom_, she thought.

_**Crazy Love Affair**_

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading the story. Leave a review and let me know your thoughts. By the way, **_Gakuen Alice Reader's Choice Awards_ **is now accepting nominations. Check out the stories you haven't read it. Nominate your favorites there and vote for them. I've posted the link to my profile to save you all the trouble looking for it.


End file.
